


Leather and Lace

by Dashrabbit1, Space_Mom



Series: Leather and Lace [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adapted From Roleplay, Anal, Begging, Black Lion being a bitch, Blowjobs, Collars, Come Inflation, Fluff and Smut, Frozen Planet, Keith and Shiro gang up on Lance, Keith jerks Lance around, Keith/Shiro arguing, Knotting, Lance is being an angsty shit, Lance is though, Langst, Literally... with the collar, M/M, More like pully Keith..., Panties, Protective shiro, Pushy Keith, Sharing Body Heat, Shiro is not a kitten, Space Closets, Space Cuddles, Space Lovers, Space Smut, Stranded, Tags to be added, Teasing, Thace doesn't understand what kittens are, Thace likes cuddles, and by that I mean ANGST, lance is smol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dashrabbit1/pseuds/Dashrabbit1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Mom/pseuds/Space_Mom
Summary: Lance lost a bet and Shiro and Keith get to whatever they please...He fucked up. He really fucked up.





	1. Leather and Lace

Lance always hated losing, but this particular loss had them all beat. His now space lovers seemed hellbent on ruining his life all the while getting some sick pleasure out of it. 

"You guys are kidding right?" He asked, looking at the items they both held. "I'm not wearing that. Or that! You guys are crazy!" He did say they could do whatever they wanted if he lost.. but he hadn't expected to lose.

Shiro carried the normal calm expression about him. He held a thin leather collar in his hand. He gave Lance no explanation for where he'd gotten it, only offered it to him. The front of it had a thin metal ring with a bell. And the back had a lock, Shiro neglected to produce a key. After all Lance wouldn't need it.

Keith on the other hand was smirking and holding out red and black panties. "Well its not like I'm saying you can't wear your pants over them... Though I don't know how long your pants will last if you're in the bedroom... But still."

"You are the one who said we could do whatever we wanted." Shiro lowers his arm and the bell jingles. "Besides. It's not like you have to wear it for the rest of your life."

"That's not the point!" Lance said, dramatically pointing a slim finger at Keith. "I never took you two for twisted kinks. Especially you Shiro."

He eyed the collar in Shiro's hand with detached disdain. "It's only for today right?" He asked, bottom lip jutted out in a mock of a pout. Of both ideas presented, Lance was leaning heavily towards Shiro's- it seemed the lesser of the two evils.

"What I can't be kinky?" Shiro leans against the wall and crosses his arms. "Besides... It would look cute on you..." A slight blush crosses his face. Though he tries not to make it noticable. His eyes lock onto Lance's throat, as if imagining the collar around it.

"And wearing it doesn't mean we are going to actually make use of it." Keith pats Lance's cheek. "At least. Not that you know of."

"If you keep up with that talk he'll never do it. Oh. Did we mention you have to wear them at the same time?"

Lace caught the slight pink tint to the black paladin's cheeks, which in run caused him to blush too. "Well, I suppose you're right," he said. "I mean, I do have the perfect neck for a collar." However, Keith's comments caused him to jump. "Don't say such embarrassing things!" He shouted, backing himself unknowingly into a wall. "Quiznak, Keith."

 

As Shiro reprimanded the red paladin, Lance turned him attention back to him. He was like an attention magnet, all tall and handsome.. aaaaand back to reality... "At the same time?! Quiznak! Why?!" He was bristling at the thought. "What if we have to form Voltron? Don't you think everyone else would notice?"

"Lance why would anyone besides us be looking at your underwear? And the collar will be hidden by your suit. At least... Most of it." 

"That's your punishment Lance. Now put these on." Keith throws the panties at Lance, hitting him in the face with them. "Might as well just own it." The red paladin seemed to have no qualms about teasing Lance. Not even when Shiro gave him his signature dad look. Instead he just ignored it and waited for Lance to react to him.

"C'mon guys, this isn't fair!" The blue paladin's voice rose in pitch as a queasy feeling settled in his stomach. "I totally saw Shiro in his underwear once, outside of the bedroom." This was a lie of course, and everyone knew it, he was just trying to get himself out of this strange situation.

He froze as the panties hit him in the face- then of course be began to scream. "Please tell me these are brand new, never been worn!" He was desperately wiping away at his face, as if he were able to claw the very germs away. In the process, he shifted from being trapped by Keith to backing into Shiro.

Shiro instinctively loops his arms around Lance when his back bumps against his chest. They were fairly loose and relaxed which was odd for him but growing more common. He rests his chin on Lance's head.

"Fresh as can be. Preserved just for you." Keith winks at Lance as if he had had the panties for a while just for this situation.

Shiro simply rolls his eyes. He shifted slightly. The collar was balled up in his fist, not that Lance could see it since his arms were crossed at the wrists and it was closed tight but he was more than ready to make a move, he just had to wait for the right moment.

Lance heaved a sigh, almost slumping back into his leader's chest. "I always knew you were a freak Keith, I didn't know you liked wearing ladies underwear though." He had a shit-eating grin on his face, knowing taunting Keith was the best way to get him riled up. He had sort of forgotten about the collar, the idea and image of it pushed into the back of him mind as he toyed with the red paladin. "And what are you going to do if I don't put them on? Are you going to pin me down and put them on for me? Huh?"  
Quiznak. He thought after the words had left his mouth.

"I might just do that yeah." Keith strides forward and puts his arms on either side of Shiro, basically pinning them both to the wall despite his focus being on Lance.

At that moment Shiro unfurls the collar from his hand and brings it up, wrapping the leather around Lance's neck and tightening it enough to place a controlling pressure around his neck but not enough to really hurt him. He can't help but smirk slightly.

He hadn't clipped the collar shut yet, simply pulling it tight for the time being.

"Y-you're joking! Keith no! I was kidding!" Lance's eyes widen as he tilted his head back. He hated that Keith was taller than him- with Shiro it was expected, but Keith? Ugh.  
"Ah?" The blue paladin froze immediately, swallowing tightly against the strip of leather around his throat. The bell jingled mockingly in his ear as he pouted in betrayal. "That's dirty Shiro," he whined softly, slumping against the black paladin. He knew there was hardly any use fighting now- his brain was only sort of working.

Shiro can't help but use the collar to prompt Lance to tip his head back. He kisses him gently. He used very little force when with Keith and Lance, prefering to give them gentle cues rather than the strength they all knew he had. "Hardly."

Keith in he meantime has decided to start kissing Lance's neck, chuckling a bit. Messing with him was just to much fun to pass up. "You know you won't win this Lance. You just can't resist us."

The blue paladin begrudgingly tipped his head back, a half-satisfied smirk on his lips. He returned the gentle kiss with one of his own. "You're so gentle Shiro," he purrs, then let out a hiss as Keith attacked his throat. "Be a little more like Keith, I won't break." Even if he did, he wouldn't mind bending to the other two's will. "Fat chance, Mullet," he ground out. Half-heartedly, he pulled against Shiro, trying to push the paladin's arms away.

"Mmm... You don't want me to be rough..." Shiro frowns slightly, finally clipping the collar closed whichKeith takes full advantage of.

The Texan hooks his hand under the leather and pulls Lance free of Shiro's arms. "Awe. Am I not enough for you Lance?" Keith tugs harder on the collar, dragging Lance over to the bed and knocking him over onto it. He proceeds to sit on Lance's hips and pins his arms down.

"Maybe I do," Lance said, making to nip at Shiro's lip- only he was thwarted as Keith yanked on the collar. The paladin make a small noise in his throat at the new, foreign feeling. "Keith!" The Cuban was unable to pull himself free of the Texan's strong grasp no matter how he tried. Lance landed with a soft sound of protest into the fluffy sheets, glaring daggers up at the raven-haired male as he was pinned down. "I always knew you'd have weird fetishes," he playfully spat at the red paladin. "If you like girls so much, why don't you date one?"

"I already am. Her name is Lance." Keith nuzzles Lance's throat, nipping at his skin. However the gentle nips don't last long and instead Keith begins purposely marking up Lance's skin. Normally this was not something he would do since they lived in fairly close quarters with other people but today he found himself not really caring about that. 

While this was going on Shiro hung around off to the side. He was just observing for the most part, just waiting for the right time to enter the fray of bodies.

"Don't say such embarrassing things!" Lance said, his eyes practically burning holes into the red paladin's cheeks. "You like taki- Ah!" His scathing remark was bit off quickly when Keith began to deliberately create marks. "Stop it Mullet! Not where the others can see!" Lance didn't mind the marks, in fact he rather liked them, but Pidge had already questioned him about the one Shiro had left behind his ear, and Keith's looked entirely different. "You're ruining my perfect complexion you hick!" Attempting to flip Keith under him, Lance rolled his hips up- this only results in a very very very, did I mention VERY, awkward position of groins. The blue paladin figured himself to be as red as Keith's red lion. "Shiro! Keith is being bad! Put a collar on him too!"

"Sorry Lance. Only have one." Perhaps not for long though because that was actually a rather good idea...

Keith just chuckles and smirks. He responds to Lance's bucking by simply grinding down on the blue paladin. He sits back up, admiring his work all over Lance's throat and jaw. Unlike Shiro he had no qualms about doing as he pleased with Lance. Of course he knew when a line was being drawn but that didn't mean he wouldn't occasionally cross that line, especially if he knew it wouldn't actually hurt anything. 

Leaving visible marks had been a no no since everything between them had started. Each mark left was like a signature, each one was different. Which wasn't really a good thing if you were trying to keep the fact that there were multiple people in the relationship on the down low. 

"Would you be throwing this fit if Shiro was making those marks?"

"This is such quiznak," Lance huffed, trying to pull his hands out from under Keith's. "Mullet, stop trying to break my wrists damnit!" He couldn't see the marks, but he could feel where his skin was damp from Keith's mouth. The red paladin had far overstepped the line, leaving Lance's tanned skin a minefield of purple splotches. There would be no hiding them, and this would mean eternal embarrassment from their teammates. "Shiro wouldn't," the blue paladin countered. "He's smart enough not to put them so noticeably out in the open."

"Oh relax. Pidge noticed Shiro's marks anyway." Keith kisses Lance's cheek. "Are you going to put the panties on now or do I have to continue?"

Shiro had finally settled beside them on the bed, legs crossed. He tilts his head at Lance and just blinks at him. In truth he didn't think Keith's actions were smart but he was curious to see how effective they would be. Would Lance give in now or not? Either way he had gotten the collar on and that wasn't coming off until he retrieved the key no matter how much Lance would complain.

"But now everyone is going to see them! You're missing the point puta!" A deep, sullen pout pulled the Cuban male's lips down. He hated submitting, but he didn't want to get all worked up and in the middle of some fun if the Galra attacked them again. The male huffed again, turning to look at the oldest of their relationship. Every time he moved, the little bell would jingle and soft silvery notes would float through the room. "Fine, I'll put the damn things on- they'll look great on my ass anyway~"

"Exactly." Keith releases Lance and retrieves the panties, handing them to Lance.

He sits next to Shiro and leans over to whisper something to him. This results in a small laugh and an agreement, not that they were letting Lance in on the conversation. Which was a bad habit of their's. They would often whisper to each other or sneak away together somewhere. Of course they did it with Lance too but when Keith and Shiro leaned their heads together it always looked more like they were planning something rather than whispering sweet nothings to one another.

Lance looked disdainfully down at the red lace in his hands, but figured it wasn't worth it to try and fight. He stood and began to shuck off his space suit, not really paying attention to the two in the bed; he knew they were up to good just in the way they had laughed. But honestly, he was sort of glad they were distracted somewhat with each other, it made stripping and pulling on the damned lace a little less embarrassing

They weren't distracted long. Keith chuckles and whistles at Lance. Shiro prods Keith in the side. 

"Quiet now." The black paladin and Keith were just sharing quiet words, most of their attention on Lance but popping off with jokes and admirations to each other. It was rare that they would crack jokes and laugh and usually it was only in the privacy that the three of them were in now. Other wise they were usually quiet and focused.

Lance enjoyed these moments too, when they would laugh and joke together, he was getting tired of being serious all the time- not that he hardly was, but he was trying. "N-no, no, keep talking," Lance said as the other two paladins turned their attentions back to him. His embarrassment evident on the bright red flush to his cheeks, and he didn't want them to see.

Truth be told, he had a lot of self confidence issues, and a low self image of himself- he didn't want his own thoughts to become manifest in his boyfriends.  
Not wanting them to see the slight panic on his face, Lance turned his back to them while he stepped into the panties and pulled them up his long, well muscled legs and thighs.

Shiro and Keith can't help but check out Lance's thighs. They both agreed his thighs were great and the paladin suits left little to imagination so they got to enjoy them more than they cared to admit. 

Before they had really formed their little trio they had now many of Shiro and Keith's whisperings had been about Lance's thighs. Of course they would still whisper about his thighs but they would do it louder so they knew Lance could hear them.

With his back turned to them Shiro gets up as silently as he can and steps up behind him. He's hesitant before looping his arms loosely around Lance's waist and gently kissing the fading mark he had left on the Cuban. 

He hums lowly in his throat, a soft sound of appreciation. He leaves his arms loose so Lance can escape if he so pleases to finished getting dressed seeing as Shiro had intercepted him before he got his pants on.

The younger male let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding and leaned back into Shiro. He couldn't help how he felt about himself, but his boyfriends never failed to tell him how they felt. He'd kept a specific routine to keep those thighs of his in good condition, so they could be gawked at. Lance stayed still for a few moments before tipping his head back to gently nip at Shiro's jaw, nearly purring at the rumble of Shiro's hum against his back "You boys will be the death of me," he mumbled softly, motioning Keith forward with a gentle flick of his fingers.

Shiro let's his hands wander up Lance's stomach. He closed his eyes, just letting his hands wander and feel.

Keith is quick to obey. He joins Shiro, sandwiching Lance between them and kissing the opposite side of his neck, much gentler this time and not leaving any marks. His hands settle on Lance's hips, both of them just letting their hands wander and explore.

The blue paladin felt right at home between Shiro and Keith- safe and warm and /appreciated/ most of all. He too closed his eyes, slowly losing himself in the others' gentle actions. Lance would have been entirely content to just stay there, in nothing but that damned lace, for the rest of his existence..  
And he would have, if someone hadn't come knocking at the door.

"Shiro?" It was Pidge, probably looking for some kind of guidance on something. "May I come in?"

Shiro perks up and twists to look at the door. He doesn't speak but he quickly retrieves Lance's pants and hands it to him. 

"Give me a second Pidge." He looks over Keith and Lance. This... This was an absolutely terrible time for Pidge to appear and Shiro literally had no excuse for why they were all in the room.

Keith pulls his own jacket on and makes sure the collar is popped and runs his hands through his hair.

Lance hastily pulled on his suit while frantically searching for a place to hide. He signals to Keith, then points towards the closet- they could hide there while Pidge came inside.

"Must be getting dressed huh? Did you sleep in?" Pidge asked, staring up at the door. He opened it just as Lance finished pulling Keith into the closet. "Sorry, I couldn't wait. I was decoding some Galra tech, but I need your help.."

Yes. Totally. Because Shiro slept. Not that he was open about that.

"Pidge. Come on. One of these days you're going to barge in on someone doing something thats illegal for you to see." He rolls his eyes. "What are you working on?" He starts out of the room, ready to go wherever Pidge needs him.

Keith listens to Pidge and Shiro. He had his head tilted slightly and he looks over at Lance.

"Please, I've heard more than my fair share from your room," Pidge said, his nonchalant delivery nothing short of bluntly scathing. "Where's Keith and Lance by the way? Thought I heard them in here earlier fighting." He was tapping away at the display on how wrist, pulling up files. "I think these are prisoner files or something. What do you think?"

Lance covers Keith's mouth with his one hand, the other holding a finger to his own lips. They needed to be quiet so Pidge wouldn't find them

Shiro's eyes widen. "Pidge. What? What do you mean? The hell are you hearing from my room?" He didn't think any of them were that loud. "They uh... They left."

Keith pushes Lance's hand away and keeps listening, curious to hear what Pidge had to say.

"I'm not sure. I don't exactly read Galra you know." Shiro looks at the files. He couldn't make anything put in them.

"Lance is kind of a screamer. Plus I may have some sound-enhancing equipment..." the smallest paladin gave Shiro a shit-eating grin. "But don't worry, I won't tell the others. But seriously, Lance and Keith can come out of the closet."

"I am not a screamer," Lance hissed quietly, looking positively outraged at being labeled so.

Pidge sighed, dropping his wrist. "I know, I just.. I really want to find my family."

"Are we talking a metaphorical closet or... Whatever. Doesn't matter. Here, come over here." Shiro's sits on the bed and pats the spot beside him. He holds out his robotic hand. "Let me have a closer look, maybe I'll remember something."

Now it's Keith's turn to shush Lance. He shakes his head at him then promptly reaches over and grabs his collar. He's actually not meaning to make Lance squeak or anything, just silence the bell so it doesn't sound like there was a cat playing in the closet.

"The literal closet, over there," Pidge says, pointing at the closet door. "Right? That's the oldest trick in the book. Whatever, they don't have to." He shrugs and sits beside Shiro on the bed. "No, it's okay, you don't have to. I guess I was sort of looking for someone to bother." He stood almost as quickly as he sat. "Maybe I'll go bother Hunk."

Lance's eyes go wide as the slight jerk sends him toppling into Keith. His cheek is pressed to the red paladin's chest as he tries to regain his balance while keeping quiet.

Keith stifles a laugh. He could most feel bad for going after the collar so much but he also liked it... It made Lance much easier to control. Perhaps he could convince Shiro to hand over the key for it. 

Keith tips Lance's head up and brings their lips together. Would it be wrong of him to tease Lance when they were supposed to be hiding quietly in a closet?

Shiro frowns. "Are you sure?"

The Cuban had started to growl low in his throat once he was able to regain his balance a bit, but it died off as his lips were claimed. Some part of him couldn't help but like how dominating Keith was being, or how much of a tease; he sagged against the other with their lips still locked, his hands sliding up to cup the back of Keith's neck.

"Yeah," the green paladin offers up a gentle smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes. "Maybe I'll come back later, okay?"

"Alright. I'll see you later then." Shiro gives a small wave. He turns to the closet with a sigh after Pidge leaves.

He opens the door and looks down at the younger paladins. Keith had Lance trapped against his chest, one hand still wrapped around the collar and pretty much tongue fucking his mouth.

Shiro raises an eyebrow at them. "Yeah?" 

Keith raises his head and blinks at Shiro. "We... Got a little distracted."


	2. ButtSex and Blowjobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets really fucked up... Keith and Shiro are distracted

"We.. got a little distracted."

Lance had to cling to Keith as they separated with a little pop, his knees weak and wobbly. "Yeah, "a little" distracted." His blue eyes were a little glassed over, and his lips were red and kiss-swollen from his lip lock with Keith.  
He reached out, fisting his hand in the front of Shiro's suit. "Get in here," he pulled, brining the larger male into the smaller space. "Distract us more."

Shiro stumbled into the the closet, pulling the door closed behind him. It only takes a moment before he somehow ends up with both of them in his lap, switching between kissing them both and kissing their necks when they kiss each other. His hands settled on their asses, giving gentle squeezes.

Keith's hands found their way under Lance's shirt, pushing it up. Eventually he manages to work his hands up to Lance's chest, though he just rests them there for the time being.

Lance found himself somewhat between Keith and Shiro again, his mouth working from the red paladin's to the black paladin's; his lips brushing over skin and the soft scruff along Shiro's jaw. He was unconsciously making little whimpering sounds as his lovers stimulated all of his senses. "Ah, Shiro," the smaller paladin arched into Shiro, his face flaming red again. It was almost overwhelming, their hands on him, driving him crazy.

Keith tweaks Lance's nipples. He was a little more laid back now, not leaving marks all over his skin.

He occasionally would bite at him but it was nothing that would mark Lance up. He already had enough marks, at least around his neck, he could us a few more marks in some other places.

Shiro seemed to agree since his mouth begin to wander down Lance's back to leave them along his shoulders. The position was too awkward to really get at where he wanted at the time, but he would eventually, it was just taking some time.

"Ah, Keith!" Lance practically wailed when the red paladin toyed with his sensitive nipples, pulling them almost painfully. His whole body jerked as a searing spark of pleasure rocketed down his spine. It was almost too much, with both of them on his skin, touching him, kissing him.. his already uneven breaths turned to gasps and then shallow pants as they continued. He was too hot and painfully hard, tugging both at his clothes and at the clothes of his fellow paladins. "Please..?"

"Please what?" Keith pushes slightly at Lance's chest until Shiro leans against the wall behind him so they were half laying down.

Shiro normally wasn't under them. It was definitely different but the older paladin didn't have any problem with it, he still could get his arms around them after all. He nipped at Lance's ear. He was tempted to refresh his old mark but Lance already had so many from Keith.

"Please, off," Lance whispered, going down with the oldest paladin. He felt itchy all over, and too hot, even in the thin cotton t-shirt, but he also wanted as much of their skin to touch his as possible. His usual place was sandwiched between to two, or under them both somehow, so this was like a second home to him almost. He shuddered softly as Shiro nipped at his ear- one of his sensitive places - and tilted his head just slightly, as if inviting Shiro too. He also reached up, grabbing Keith's face, and drug the red paladin down for a kiss.

Keith pulls Lances shirt up over his head before kissing him. He tosses it aside so it can just be retrieved later. No reason to keep track of it right now. It wasn't needed. Not right now at least.

Shiro in the meantime has worked his flesh hand into Lance's pants. He ran it over the panties, feeling the soft material and tracing along the band.

Keith has taken the collar in hand again, tugging it up just to remind Lance who was in control.

Free of one article of clothing, Lance felt a little better, but it wasn't enough.. as he kissed Keith with near ferocity, his tanned fingers were pushing the paladin's jacket off. He had leaned forward a little bit so he was sitting almost, and parted his lips under Keith's.  
The blue paladin whimpered softly when he felt Shiro's hand sneak into his pants, letting out a soft moan when his fingers brushed ever so slightly under the bulge growing in the fabric. An almost pained look crossed Lance's face and had taken on a lewd expression as he looked up at Keith, on his knees with a red face and breathing heavily. He secretly enjoyed Keith's roughness.. but of course he wasn't going to share that with him.

Keith began working his own clothes off and Shiro picked up the slack on Lance. He pushed Lance's pants off, looking for the perfect place to mark him while he was at it. 

Once Keith and Lance were both free of a majority of their clothes Keith went back to holding the collar. He loved the power he had over Lance. He could flip him every which way he wanted and Lance would be unable to really do anything about it. 

Shiro moved back once more, looking for the right moment to return to the fray of bodies and trying to make out exactly what was happening. 

In the darkness the closet all he could hear were the sounds of Lance and Keith's heavy breathing and panting. The sound was hot yes and it left a little to imagine since he couldn't see them.

While Keith was pulling his shirt off, Lance fumbled with the button on the red paladin's pants, his trembling fingers slipping on the cool metal. The Cuban leaned into Keith, hungrily lavishing his tongue over the Texan's skin, suckling at the soft skin of his throat. He immediately paused and held still, his head tilting back to bare his throat to the other. "Ah, Keith.." he was arched over still, his back towards Shiro. He was mentally pleading for the black paladin to nip and suck dark marks onto his skin there.

Shiro remained off to the side. Just listening in, trying to make out what was happening by sound and not exactly having any luck with it. He shifted around, reaching out to try and figure out where they were.

Keith bit down a little harder than he probably should have. He had already left plenty of marks but then he'd been trying to hold himself back, and he wasn't any longer. 

Keith's canines were a bit sharper than most peoples and the sharp tips pricked Lance's skin. It was greatly possible that if he bit hard enough they would break the skin. He never went that far though. It had never really crossed his mind.

Shiro's hand finds Lances back. Following the curve of Lance's spine to the back of the collar, Shiro tugs and pulls Lance down onto his back where the blue paladin can be lent over and given a kiss before trailing a line along his jaws and over his chest.

Lance let out a soft cry as Keith's teeth pressed into his skin, it was such a sweet pain to him, the kind that made his brain go fuzzy and clear at the same time.  
The blue paladin had reached back for Shiro, his hand groping blindly in the dark. If there had been light, the two could have seen the tremble to his hands and shoulders and the blissed look on his face. He practically sobbed when the oldest male tugged him back, the leather pressing just so into his throat that forced him to bend back towards the black paladin. The Cuban happily let Shiro take claim of his lips for a moment, and quickly offered his throat to both of his partners.  
He hadn't even noticed the way his hips were jerking until he was bumping into both males, trying to get some sort of friction.

Keith chuckles lowly as Lance bucks under them. Shiro and himself would occasionally bump into each other as they both explored Lance. The red paladin's hand finds it's way to Lance's hips to palm him through the panties. He grinds his palm against Lance's length through them which had been the little goal in Keith's head.

By this point Shiro had begun leaving his own marks on Lance, though nine were where they could be seen. He was panting just slightly himself, warm breath puffing over Lance's skin.

It was all so much, each touch and kiss and lick driving him so close to going insane... the blue paladin should have been ashamed or embarrassed by how hard he was under Keith's hand, but he wasn't.. his hands had been idle, but now they rose to grab handfuls of his lovers' hair, gently of course. "I-I need.." he had started to whimper, his voice thin and shaky from their activities "I can't..." nothing out of his mouth made sense as he struggled to communicate what he was feeling and what he wanted.

Keith mouths at the front of the panties. He hums softly. He was curious how much it would actually take for him to get Lance to cum in his panties.

Shiro didn't know exactly what Keith was trying to do but he let it be, figuring Keith knew what he was doing and that he wasn't going to harm Lance in any way. Besides. He was more interested in Lance's mouth and throat. He tugged the collar occasionally, though not like Keith would. He was more gentle about it, less commanding. He whispers a small curse under his breath.

"Gods, Keith!" Lance hissed, digging both of his hands into the other's raven-colored tresses as his stomach knotted and twisted. "Holy quiznak.." he half-laid between the two males, moving as they willed. The pleasured sounds he made were often swallowed up by Shiro's lips as they covered his, but the growing wet patch in the red lace was a sure sign that Lance was ready to blow at any time. "Keith please.."

"Please what Lance?" Keith licks at the wet spot. He was just listening to Lance's sounds, shuddering every now and then. He just sounded so amazing, tasted great too.

His hands kneaded Lance's ass and thighs. Patience was not usually a virtue that Keith carried and yet here he was, taking the time to ignore his own desire and instead drive Lance to the edge.

The Cuban wanted to sob as searing pleasure churned inside of him. "Please don't stop.." he managed out, sounding almost like he was choking when he was really just so overwhelmed. "I-I'm close.." it wasn't something he liked to admit, the words almost felt weird coming from his mouth, but he was growing more comfortable the more they laid together. The muscles of his thighs rippled and clenched under Keith's hands, responding to the touch of the male. He wanted to be /touched/ in the most intimate of ways, wanted the two to utterly overpower him and press into him one at a time; the thought nearly made him cum. "Please, I want more.."

Keith finally decided to relent. At least... A little bit. He tugs down the panties and runs his toungue along Lance's crack.

Shiro chuckles softly, his mouth pressed against Lance's collar bone. "What are you doing to him down there?"

"Just getting a good taste." Immediately after his words Keith spreads Lance's ass cheeks and flattens his tongue against his hole.

Since Keith had ducked just out of reach, Lance clung to Shiro like a sloth. "Holy quiznak, he's good with his mouth," he moaned out. Of course Lance already knew that, but not being able to see made it that much better. The blue paladin had slumped back against Shiro for support as he twitched under Keith's tongue.

Shiro can only laugh softly. "You know he's not the only one in this room who's good with his mouth..." Shiro voice is soft and warm as honey.

The black paladin was smirking and his hand was resting on Lance's chest, toying with his nipples while the other was used to support the both of them.

Keith dips his tongue into Lance before drawing another long lick over him, clear to the tip of his cock.

"How could I possibly forget?" Lance panted into Shiro's ear. "You're good with everything. Your mouth, your fingers.." her nipped at the black paladin's skin, anything he could get his teeth on "Your cock.." he was trying to get Shiro riled up, in hopes that he might snap slightly and bang Lance senseless into the floor like he wanted.. of course, Keith took that moment to lick him from absolute root to tip, which sent his body into a fit of spasms that produced a small stream of precum from his sensitive slit.

"Mmm... You trying to tell me something Lance?" Shiro seemingly paid no mind to Lance's spasms. He instead just went about what he had been doing.

He tilts his head a bit, thinking back to what Pidge had said earlier. He thought about it for a moment then smirks to himself, an idea forming.

Keith slowly was starting to work a finger into Lance while Keith's own mouth worked over the Cuban's balls and cock. He swirled his tongue around the head of his cock with a soft hum.

Lance felt like he was going to break down and cry with how mean his partners were being to him right then. He thought it was bad enough they had tortured him with the loss of the bet, but this was almost cruel.. even for Keith.. he tried to shift slightly, to get in a better position to try and gain some leverage, but he was too weak to do anything on his own at that moment.  
The Cuban threw his head back and let out a long moan as he felt Keith's digit working itself into Lance's hole; his eyes had started to roll back in his head, and he pushed his hips up off the floor so the Texan could access such a tender spot better.

Keith is quick to work Lance up to two fingers. His orginal plan had fallen through so he might as well comply with Lance. 

Eventually he rolls Lance over and hooks a hand under him to lift up his hips. 

Shiro runs his hands through Lance's hair, leaning over him to kiss Keith.

At least one small victory for the blue paladin had been thwarting Keith's plan, or at least shifting the focus. Lance was so close though, knowing he wouldn't last much longer, but wanting to drag it out even at his own pain, he wanted the be dominated by the both of them, even if Shiro wasn't the one inside of him, he could still gently command the Cuban.  
He rolled over when prompted, tucking his knees up under him and presenting his most intimate places to Keith.  
While Shiro was leaning over him, Lance took the opportunity to pull the zipper on their leaders suit down. The oldest male had held out and was still clothed, and that was going to change. As well as he could, Lance tugged down the skin-tight space suit to reveal Shiro's scarred skin.

Shiro is mildly surprised by the feeling of a zipper coming free. Then again he should have expected it. 

He pulls back to finally take off his clothes, tossing them away into the pile with Keith and Lance's. It didn't take long for him to be free of them.

Keith had resorted back to nipping at Lances neck while he stretched the smaller paladin. They were always careful after all seeing as they didn't exactly have proper lube and didn't want to try anything alien, since allergies were a possibility that they really did not need to deal with.

Once he was sure everything was good and stretched Keith lines himself up and ever so slowly starts pushing into Lance.

Lance was glad he had a few moments to sort of collect himself while Keith made sure his bottom was properly taken care of. The blue paladin had to take a breath and keep himself from tensing up, knowing being relaxed would make this much easier on the three of them. He grappled for Shiro's hands as Keith pushed into him, needing a sort of anchor to help keep him down as his body opened up under the blunt head of the red paladin's cock.  
He could feel his pleasure spiking again, and knew he would only last a little longer before he came.

Keith sheaths himself in Lance, going still for a moment and taking a deep breath himself. He bit his lip. "Fuck..."

The body under him was so warm and the way he seemed to fit so perfectly around him. 

Shiro strokes Lance's face and kisses his nose. "Such a good boy..." 

Hearing the younger paladins moan and enjoying each other was a treat all its own. However no matter how much Shiro may have been standing to the side he wasn't just here for the watching and listening. 

He strokes Lance's jaw than taps his cheek. "Why don't you open up for me too, hm?"

The blue paladin was unable to make much noise, as he was trying to catch his breath instead; but the way that his body welcomed Keith, almost greedily sucking from the inside, did show how truly wonderful he felt in that moment. When he was finally able to breath and make noise, he let out a loud moan while settling back ever so slightly onto Keith's hips. "Fuck," he panted.  
Shiro's praise made him smile, and let out a breathless chuckle while Lance nuzzled the palm on his cheek. This felt like an accomplishment somehow, since the times before they had had some sort of lubrication, being able to take one of his lovers "dry". It still hurt a little, but not too badly, and it quickly morphed into pleasure.  
Lance did not question at all, simply opened his mouth as implied while looking up to Shiro's face. His lips were still slightly swollen from kissing, and damp as he had just run his tongue over them- it was a very welcoming sight.

Shiro bites his lip he strokes himself a few times, other hand tangling in Lance's hair. He places his cock against Lance's lips and a small moan escapes him.

Keith buried his face against Lance's back, hands playing over his stomach and his thighs. He rocked his hips slowly into Lance. He let's out a loud groan. He hadn't realized how much he had been teasing himself in teasing Lance.

With his blue eyes locked on Shiro's face, Lance slowly lowered his mouth down around the thick shaft. He'd been practicing and wanted to show off, but he was a little distracted as Keith rocked into him, pushing himself deeper into the thin body below him. The blue paladin couldn't help the moan that rumbled from his throat as Keith brushed against the most sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him, it vibrated down Shiro's cock as he slowly bobbed his head. If Lance had had the use of his mouth, he would be urging Keith to do it again, to rock into that spot again, harder, as only once more push would surely throw Lance over the edge.  
He focused more intently on Shiro, wanting his leader to feel as good as he was feeling now. He obviously couldn't fit the large cock inside his mouth all at once, no matter how he tried, but he slid slowly down until the head began dipping into his throat. This was all he could take, just over half- but some sick part of him wanted Shiro to thrust all the way in, to choke Lance out of his own pleasure.

Shiro stroked Lance's hair. The darkness and warmth of the closet seemed to make everything feel so much better. He gives a breathy curse and gives a tiny rock of his hips but not daring to feed anymore of his length for fear of choking him.

On the other hand Lance had said he could be rougher... The question was if Shiro was brave enough to actually take up that offer.

A quick look at Keith has Shiro making up his mind. He places a hand on Lance's shoulder and carefully begins to rock more of his cock into the younger paladin's mouth. He listened closely to Lance, worried he was going to hurt him.

Keith nipped over Lance's neck, as if that would mark the marks he'd left show up even more clearly. His hands had found the perfect place to settle on his waist, gilding him in place while he fucked into him.

The gentle rocking of Shiro's hips had Lance moaning again, his eyes rolling back slightly. Just the slight movement had him tightening his throat around the thick head that inched in deeper. He had to relax himself again as more and more was pushed in, having to open his mouth a little wider to accommodate. He was trying not to choke as his absolute limits were being pushed.

It took effort to breathe, with Shiro invading his throat and Keith fucking him so deeply. He was going crazy, losing himself in the pleasure.. unable to vocalize himself. He moaned around Shiro and spasmed between them, tipping over the edge in almost slow motion

Keith fucks Lance through his release. He moans and grunts, speeding up slightly as he gets closer to his own release. Keith had no clue how Lance had lasted so long but in reality that was not at all what was the Texan's mind. Farthest from it actually. He was to busy chasing his own release now.

Shiro shivers at the vibrations of Lance's moans. He strokes Lance's cheeks and throat, just trying to make sure he was okay. Shiro drew back to make sure he was able to breath, not wanting to be the cause of Lance's death.

Keith's movements became more erratic as he drew closer. Held tight onto Lance's hips basically screwing him into Shiro's lap. His own release hits hip hard and he moans loudly, burying his face in Lance's back.

To be honest, Lance wasn't sure how he lasted so long either, but it felt good to finally let go. He didn't even care that he'd made a mess of himself and the floor, it felt good. He was still eagerly trying to take Shiro's shaft, working his mouth and throat around the thick girth.  
He Cuban looked up at Shiro with hazy, unfocused eyes that were pleading with the black paladin to just let go. He was slowly regaining his breath, but wanted Shiro to take it away again. His body was like putty in Keith's hands, soft and sort of limp as he was fucked thoroughly.

Shiro tilts his head a bit. He then slowly begins rocking back into Lance's mouth. 

Keith was simply kissing Lance's back and caressing his sides. He lifts his head to kiss Shiro for a moment.

Shiro tangled both of his hands in Lance's hair. The black paladin paid careful attention to Lance as he fucked his mouth.

Lance's hands find Shiro's hips, pulling on them in silent invitation, trying to coax the black paladin in further. He didn't care that it was sort of hard to breathe, or that his jaw was starting to kink up, he wanted Shiro to feel as good as he felt. Working a little harder, he began to bob his head in time with Shiro's shallow thrusts, Lance's throat relaxing and tightening as he swallowed.

Shiro was biting his lip. He was starting to give into Lance's prompts. A low groan formed in Shiro's throat as he placed a hand on his lover's back for more leverage. 

The warmth of Lance's mouth slowly became to much and Shiro felt himself tipping near the edge. His control over his hips lessened until finally he was cumming down Lance's throat.

The blue paladin clung into Shiro's hips as they snapped back and forth in an erratic manner, moaning softly around the intrusion as it throbbed.. "Mnn," Lance had to swallow as quickly as he could, but still choked slightly on the mass of cum.

Shiro slowly rolls his hips throughout his release. When he pulls back he strokes Lance's hair and smiles at him. 

"Such a good boy aren't you kitten?" Shiro leans down and kisses Lance gently before adjusting and stretching out beside him and tucking him against his chest.

Lance collapsed on wobbly arms, his head falling in Shiro's lap after receiving his kiss. "Am I good boy?" The blue paladin asked, sounding a little weak as he curled into his two lovers. "Was I good?"

"Very good." Shiro nuzzles Lance and cuddles him. He smiles. "Such a good boy..." 

Keith scoots close to them and wraps his arms loosely around Lance. "Best kitten..."

"G-good," Lance said quietly, melting back into Shiro while nuzzling Keith's shoulder. He gently nipped at the skin there, then sucked until a small hickey appeared. "I'll be Daddys' good little kitten forever."

With a soft sigh Shiro makes sure everyone in comfortable before relaxing himself. He can't help but smile. Despite being in the dark he could nearly feel the warm glow his lovers were throwing off and it made him feel powerful in all the right ways, he hugs Lance and Keith closer to his chest.

Unfortunately they are only able to cuddle for so long before an alarm goes off. 

Shiro jerks out of his half sleep. He immediately finds himself on the defensive, sitting up and trying to put himself between the non existent threat and Lance and Keith.

Lance was far gone, having already passed out between Shiro and Keith, sleeping like a little child in the warm embrace. He was just getting to deep sleep when the alarms started to go off. He jerked awake, his skin prickling for a moment before he noticed Shiro was in front of them. "We'd better get to the bridge," he said softly, groping for Shiro's shoulder in the dark. "It's probably the Galra."

Shiro looked at Lance and started snickering. The leader shook his head a bit. "I think some clothes are required before that."

Shiro starts collecting their clothes. He starts pulling on his own and handing Lance's to him.

"But I need my suit," Lance mumbled, sluggishly grabbing and trying to pull on his clothes. He had his arm through where his head should go, and looked like a complete mess. He was trying to help Keith out too, but Lance's fingers were slow and clumsy.

"Lance... Your voice is fucked." Keith was laughing softly as he struggled into his suit.

Shiro was shaking his head at them. He was half tempted to give them lessons in how to wake up quickly. He goes over and starts helping Lance fix himself.

"Literally," the blue paladin croaked, stopping to let Shiro help, Lance was never one to wake quickly, even from just a quick nap. He did have to look his best, you know~ while Shiro helped him into his street clothes, Lance fumbled to help Keith zip up the damned front of his suit. "Oh, Shiro.." he said, turning to the oldest male to grab that stupid zipper. "Why is it so much easier to pull down?" He huffed

"It isn't. You're just half awake." Shiro kisses his forehead with an adoring smile. "Now let's go to find out what's going on huh?"

Keith ran a hand through his hair, half trying to tidy it up before going out to join see what was going on.

"I'm not asleep? I'm totally awake," Lance said, rubbing his eyes and looking very much like a little child. He really was a mess, his hair was all messed up and he looked like he'd been through the wash, but he couldn't care- he looked like he just woke up, and that's fine with him. Wobbilly, he rose to his feet, one hand on the wall. "I can't feel my legs.."

"Shit... I think we went a little far..."

Shiro wraps his arms around Lance, a worried look crossing his face. He nuzzles Lance.

Keith shakes his head. "He'll be fine Shiro. Sitting in his lion isn't going to be to much for him."

"It's not the lion I'm worried about."

The blue paladin leaned heavily against Shiro, looking and acting almost like a drunk person. "I'm fine," he said, trying to walk on his own. "Promise, I'll be okay." He swayed, limping slightly while groping in the dark for the closet door handle.

"Keith, he can't fight like this..." Shiro steps up beside Lance and opens the closet door. Bright light floods in and Shiro winces away, closing one eye.

Keith rubs his eyes and shakes his head. Damn. How long had they been in that closet? Did it matter? Not really... At least probably not.

"Yes I can," Lance whined, shielding his eyes with the hand that wasn't around Shiro's neck. "Ugh, bright.." the alarm was starting to give him a headache, and he was the only one without a suit on. "Let's go."

"Come on..." Shiro scoops Lance up into his arms and starts towards the bridge. He would put Lance down when they reached the room. For now he just wanted to make sure Lance was going to be able to stand on his own.

He felt really bad for Lance. Making him lose his voice was not at all a good thing and he was actually rather worried as to what might be said about it.

"C'mon I can walk," Lance huffed, but settled into Shiro's arms without further complaint, Lance nuzzled his lips to the black paladin's throat, sucking a small mark just above the collar. Keith also had one in about the same place- he didn't think it was fair that he was the only one that looked like a squid tried to strangle him.

Shiro raises his chin just slightly. He shakes his head but doesn't reprimand Lance for it. Instead Shiro just continues on. 

By the time they reach the bridge the alarm has stopped. Shiro sets Lance down just before entering. They were so late. So fucking late and they knew it. He couldn't imagine what Allura was going to say...

"Hey, did you know that I love you? Both of you." Lance brushed another kiss along Shiro's throat before he set Lance down. He barely managed to wobble his way to the bridge, looking every bit as pained as he felt.

"Ah, now that we're all here." Allura chirped, leveling her eyes on the three paladins who had just walked in. "You've failed. All three of you. Especially Lance. Look at you, not even in your suit." She tittered at them, then halted when she saw the deep purple spots on Lance's already dark skin, "What happened?"

Shiro looks between Lance and Keith. He frowns and tries his hardest not to look guilty or blush.

"We..." How does one reply to someone asking about hickies? Shiro's had literally no idea what to say.

Keith crosses his arms and shrugs about. "They are nothing."

Lance immediately fell quiet, his eyes going wide and his jaw working as he tried to come up with an explanation.

"I don't think those are nothing, Keith. I think you some explaining to do, the three of you. Now." She had crossed her arms and was tapping her foot.

Lance felt sick and looked like he was about to pass out or cry. They'd been really careful for months trying to keep their relationship secret, and now Keith's carelessness would be ousting them.

"Its really nothing." Keith shakes his head. "It doesn't affect any of you anyway."

Keith brushes Allura off without a problem. He didn't care what she said, if he wanted to mark Lance up it wasn't her issue.

Shiro shuffles from foot to foot. He was not usually lost for words but at this moment he had no idea what to say and was simpy letting Keith handle it.

"Listen to him, he can hardly talk," Allura continued, gesturing to Lance again. "And he's limping. Did he get in some sort of fight with you two?" She was confused, not really understanding human relationships and markings. But Hunk and Pidge did.

"Ah, yeah," Lance mumbled. "Keith threw a space squid at me."

Shiro shakes his head. "Its fine Allura... Everything has been... Resolved..." Shiro gives a slight cough.

"Anyway... What was with the alarm? Is it Galra?"

Keith smirks slightly. "Resolved indeed."

"Oh, no. We were just testing our system again to make sure it was running properly. You may all return to your rooms now, and relax until something really does happen."

Lance wanted to scream- his fluffy cuddle session had been interrupted for a test! He wanted to leave, to get back to his cuddle pile, and stay there forever.

"Really. Really." Keith narrows his eyes into a glare. "You couldn't just like... Tell us and not have us climb into our fucking suits?"

Shiro face palms. They had gotten dressed for this. "I'm going back to my room. I'm not coming back out unless you have a real emergency that needs taking on." He just begins walking away, slightly pissed.

"This blows," Lance said, huffing. "I'm out of here, I was in the middle of a nap." He stretched and started to hobble his way out into the hall. "Seriously, get different tones, this was a waste of time." He could feel something leaking out of him, and those stupid lace panties were digging into his ass- he just wanted to be naked between his lovers.

He tried to catch up to Shiro, sort of needing the larger male to carry him, as his legs felt like they could give out at any moment.

Shiro stops once out of the room, waiting for Lance knowing full well that he was needed. He scoops the smaller paladin up as soon as he appears and March's back to the bedroom, dumping him on the bed with zero grace. He is immediately over him, kissing his neck because why the fuck not, they were in private and Shiro was slightly salty about the marks being questioned.

Lance had his mouth on Shiro's neck before they even made it back to the room, not hardly giving a shit about it. He was salty too, and damnit he was tired of being the only one covered in marks. Keith's entire chest was going to be hickies when he finally got around to it. But for now, he gratefully accepted Shiro on top of him, even drawing him closer with his legs around his waist. "Mmn, Shiro~"

Shiro nipped over his neck, leaving his own marks along Keith, so what if everyone figured out what they were from. So what? They were in space those rules didn't apply here. They could do whatever the fuck they pleased.

Keith had followed them back but he returned to the closet and flopped over ready to sleep while they did whatever they were doing.

Shiro grabs a hold of the collar and tugs it back, prompt Lance to arch his neck for him to reach anywhere he wanted.

"Bite me," he whispered, his voice still hoarse from the dicking he had taken, and from the pressure of the collar. "C'mon, you can do it." He tugged the collar of his shirt down. "Right here," he tapped the curve where his neck widened into his shoulders. "Enough of this sissy nipping, fucking bite me." He was trying to coax the paladin out of his shell, while getting his own sort of pleasure out of it. He figured he would get back at Keith later.

Shiro listens to Lance. He goes still for a moment, his breath brushing over Lance's neck.

For a moment it seems like he's not going to do it. He's just sitting there, breathing. 

Until he does. Shiro bites down on the blue paladins neck. Shiro had sharp teeth like Keith. Except unlike Keith, for Shiro it was only one of his canines and was sharper, almost to a needle point.

Lance jerked slightly, his hips arching off the bed as the point pressed and broke into his skin. A loud cry left his mouth, and dissolved into a moan as he felt all the other dull points pressing into his skin. His hands were grappling for purchase on Shiro somewhere, anywhere, his fingernails clawing into the tight fabric of his suit.

A low groan escapes Shiro. He refrained from doing anything besides biting though. Lance was already so broken and he didn't want to make it worse.

Once he's satisfied with the large mark he's left he sits up, a smirk on his face. He admires the mark before leaning down and giving Lance a soft kiss. The mark was much larger than any that he and Keith had left before, a bead of blood welled up where his tooth had punctured the skin.

He makes an almost satisfied sound.

Lance laid with a blissed out look on his face, his tanned skin flushed, against the sheets. "Thank you," he whispered, hooking his arms around Shiro's neck as he leaned down for the kiss. "Now I'll be your good little Kitten forever."

Shiro smiles a bit and lays down next to Lance. He nuzzles him.  
"Go to sleep kitten. You need some rest. I'll wake you if you're needed."

Shiro snuggles against Lance, who was ready to curl up and sleep away.

"Okay," he let out a soft, almost-purr as he curled into Shiro, his eyes already falling shut. He was asleep in just a few minutes, his breathing soft and even and face relaxed.


	3. Ice and Kittens

Shiro had a habit of spending most of his time on the training deck.

When he wasn't with Keith and Lance that was.

The black paladin was currently struggling against a gladiator, struggling to push it back. Both of their feet were planted.

No one was around as far as he knew but he honestly didn't care if they saw him.

Lance was just walking around the Castle after taking a nap, already in his suit in case of any emergencies- plus he knew that his thighs looked great in the tight fabric.

He was passing by the training deck when he saw Shiro struggling against the gladiator. Silently, he pulled out his bayard, aimed the weapon at the gladiator's head, and shot. The bot went down, landing with a clang on the floor.

Shiro nearly falls flat on his face when the bot goes down. He raises his head to look at Lance. "Thanks." He walks over to Lance and wraps an arm around him. "Are you going to come join me?"

Lance chuckled softly as Shiro stumbled, the silvery sounds floating though the air. "You're welcome," he said, meeting the black paladin halfway. "Hmm, would you like me to join you?" He asked, raising a shapely eyebrow.

"Of course I would like you to join me." Shiro let's his lips brush across Lance's cheek before separating from him to go restart a gladiator.

"Perfect," the blue paladin purred softly, nipping at Shiro's jaw before they parted. While the gladiator was restarted, the Cuban readied himself for the training.

Shiro sets the gladiator on a normal level then heads over to stand with Lance. He gets into his stance, casting a glance at Lance. He could barely see the mark he had left on Lance's neck over the collar of his suit. He bites his lip, distracted by it for a moment.

Lance noticed Shiro's distraction, and pulled on his collar a little bit. He didn't see the bot as it ran up behind him, only when it knocked his knees out from under him. He collapsed to the floor with a grunt and a thud, laying for a moment before rolling onto his feet.

Shiro jerks back to attention. He rushes at the gladiator. It jumps away from him but he stays back to make sure Lance got up before going back to it, throwing punches this way and that but missing for the most part.

"You're gonna get it, puta!" The Cuban brandished his bayard and blasted at the gladiator. Unfourtonately he missed as the robot rushed towards him. In a lucky move, he was able to throw the bot to the ground.

Shiro puts a foot on the Gladiator's chest, pinning it down. "Good job Lance."

Shiro calls out for the system to end the program and steps away from the gladiator.

"Thanks," the blue paladin smirked softly while stowing his bayard. Just then, another series of alarms began to go off, but not the usual kind

Shiro's eyes flatten into a flare. If this was another alarm he was going to fuck shit up. He was still pissed off about last time.

He huffs and holds out a hand for Lance to head to the bridge.

Lance dramatically rolled his eyes and head, protesting loudly at the alarms. But he took Shiro's hand anyway, and began to leave the training deck to head to the bridge.  
He was also still salty about last week, and was not ready for more bullshit. Somewhere on the way, they met up with Keith, who took Lance's other hand. Everyone basically already knew that their three were a thing now, thanks to last week

Shiro had been relieved when no one had really said anything about the three of them. He didn't know is anyone found it odd or was made uncomfortable but then they were never really all over each other when outside the bedroom.

Shiro drops Lance's hand when they enter the bridge.

Lance was glad the others had taken it as well as they did, but he was still worried that Allura disapproved of them somehow.  
He tried not to whine when Shiro let go, but also let go of Keith's as they entered the bridge. "What test did we fail this time?"

Coran looks up from his panel. "Actually. This wasn't a test. We just picked up an alert from a nearby planet. A charming little place called Larkan. It snows all year around."

Keith uncrosses his arms. "Larkan? Snow? Like below zero? Can we even go down there without freezing?"

"Your suits will help keep you warm, but it will still be cold." Allura explained, looking over Coran's shoulder. "We've made sure your lions are well stocked with blankets and provisions, just in case something were to go wrong."

"Go wrong? You actually planned for things to go wrong? Nothing is supposed to go wrong with things like this." Lance said, sounding incredulous.

"We don't plan on this mission failing, but there is a possibility." Allura said, trying to calm the paladin down. "Keith, Shiro, and Lance you will be going down to Larkan while Hunk and Pidge will assist Coran and I on repairs to the ship."

"What are we expecting to find down there exactly?" Keith tilted his head and looks at the screens.

"Do we knew from where the signal is originating?"

The images of the planet were pure whites and blues. Snow flakes fell slowly across the image. Shiro hadn't seen much snow in his life but it had always seemed so pretty to him.

"Its a very pretty planet..."

"We're not sure exactly, but we believe it might be a valuable resource to build with." Allura said, reading the symbols on the screen. "Plus it is a beautiful planet, it will be like a relaxing trip."

"Relaxing to me is not freezing my ass off thank you very much. Will this be a quick trip?" Keith did not at all seem excited about this, he hated snow. It was cold and wet and miserable.

Shiro sighs softly. "Send the coordinates to my lion. We'll take him down..."

"Excellent," Allura chirped. "Shouldn't be too long, perhaps a vargos or two." She watched as Coran tapped on the screens a few times. "Right, you may leave as soon as you'd like. The coordinates are uploaded to the lions."

Shiro looks to Keith and Lance. "If its going to be quick we'll just take black. That will be easier."

Keith nods. He liked flying his lion but he knew going in one lion was probably going to be less work in such h a snowy area. Or... Maybe. He didn't really know all that much about snow.

"Yeah, we'll take the black lion," Lance agreed, folding his arms slightly. "It will be in and out, and then we can come back and just... whatever I guess." He wasn't too informed on snow either, having lived in warm areas for most of his life. "Plus that way we'll all be together and we won't get separated or lost."

"Perfect." Allura gives them her winning smile as they leave.

Once at the lion Shiro goes about making sure all the blankets and everything else was there.

"Alright. I think we are good to go."

 

"Good, the sooner we leave the sooner we can get back." Keith sits with his back against Shiro's seat, knowing he would fly them down safely.

Lance helps out with a few things, then settles himself into Keith's lap. Like the Texan, he trusted Shiro to pilot them safely through anything. "Is anyone else curious as to what sort of signal we were receiving? What if it was someone in trouble?"

"Well... From the looks of it its uninhabited... So it could very well possibly be someone in trouble. If it is inhabited then it could be something with materials." Shiro awakes his lion and starts down towards the planet.

When they break the clouds they are met with a large white expanse with mountains peaking up here and there. Keith stands to take a look.

"Allura said that the signal was at the base of that mountain..."

"I wouldn't know why anyone would want to live here," Lance said, glancing out the 'windows' at the sheer white and blue of everything. "It looks like it would be very boring, and there doesn't appear to be anything on the surface besides snow." He may or may not have leaned over a little suggestively to get a closer look. "And those flakes look dangerous, they're almost as big as a person." He turned back to his two partners. "Hey look over there! There looks like there a cave, and maybe a fire? There's something glowing there."

"That must be the signal." Shiro lowers the lion carefully into the snow.

It's paws crushed the surface and compressed the snow into hard sheet of ice under its weight.

Shiro winces, as if he could feel the lion's cold. He just knew ice would freeze to the paws, he just hoped it wouldn't be enough to keep them from taking off.

"Come on... We need to hurry... In case the cold is to much for black..."

Shiro quickly exits the lion, forgetting to put his helmet on. At firs the rush of cold air on Shiro's face is welcome and exhilarating but it quickly becomes unplesabt and he pulls his helmet on in the hopes that it would keep him warm. He turns to Lance and Keith, making sure they put their helmets on before exiting the lion.

Lance is already shivering before he exits the lion, and quickly pulls his helmet on. He's the first to run into the cave, hoping to be sheltered from the driving wind and snow. He'd only been out on the atmosphere for a few ticks, but his teeth were already chattering. "How could anyone live here?" He gasped out. "Just hope whoever has sent the signal is still okay." He was warm blooded, and the sub-zero temperatures was a real shock to him.  
The blue paladin huddled close to Keith, knowing how warm he was. Together, they entered the cave cautiously.

In the back, against the furthest wall, was a great, purple, fuzzy beast. It was huddled in on itself, and shook violently in the chill

Shiro follows behind them, darting into the cave and crossing his arms as if that would help. The cold was none of them any good and he wanted to get the mission done as soon as possible.

Keith clung to Lance as well. He scans the cave, eyes settling on the Mab in the cave and his eyes widening. He would recognize that purple fur anywhere, he quickly breaks away from Lance and draws his Bayard. "Galra!"

Shiro perks up. He throws his hand our and places it on Keith's weapon. "Keith wait. He could be on our side remember?"

The red paladin slowly lowers his weapon.

The Galra's fur was wind whipped and matted, there were wet spots on and around him as well as if snow had frozen to his fur. He was seated next to a small lantern that was emitting a signal and offered light and a small amount of warmth.

The alien looked completely miserable but at the sound of their voices he raised his head and blinks. A look of reorganization goes through his eyes and his thick furred ears twitch forward.

"Keith?" His voice is nearly a whisper and quite rough.

"The air hurts my face. Why would anyone want to live where the air hurts their face?" Each time he breathed out, a large plume of white air would billow from Lance's mouth. Even huddled against the warmest member of Voltron he was still freezing- he couldn't feel his fingers, even though his modified suit.  
The blue paladin jolted when Keith immediately sprang to the defense, hiding behind his back while fumbling with his own weapon. He hated when Shiro called out, telling them to wait. The Cuban watched with interest as the Galra moved, still gracefully despite looking so unkempt, and called out to Keith. "Wait, you know him?" He whispered, the soft sound echoing in the cave

Keith blinks. He was severely confused for a minute. How did this Galra know his name? Unless... "Thace?"

Thace seems relieved when Keith recognizes him. "Yes... Thank the lord it was you who found me." He starts to get up only to settle once more, to cold and injured to really get up. His side still had a glowing purple wound and blood was soaked into his fur and suit.

"How long have you been here?" Keith goes to Thace and drapes himself around him in an attempt to warm him.

"I'll go get a blanket." Shiro leaves the cave and heads to his lion, retrieving a blanket and bringing it back to wrap around Thace.

Lance was severely confused as well, he knew there had been a Galra in their side, but he had never seen nor heard the purple beast. He was more relaxed, though, when the name floated through the air. The blue paladin joined Keith and Thace, creating a Galra sandwich. "How long have you been out here?" He asked, burrowing into the fur while being careful of his wounds; while he was trying to help the man warm up, he was also trying to warm up himself.  
When Shiro returned, both Keith and Lance pulled the paladin to them and into the blanket. "We need to get back to the lion.." Lance murmured. "We can't stay out here."

Keith nods. "And we need to treat Thace's wounds... Can you walk?" Keith was worried that blood was going to be frozen to Thace or that he was already to cold to being back.

Thace shifts a bit, he wasn't used to being this close to people but he almost couldn't bring himself to care. They were warm and he snuggled close to them. "I'm not sure..."

Shiro glances out at the opening of the cave. He was trying to figure out what to do he needed to call the castle but he also had to get Thace to the lion... And he was fairly certain he'd seen the clouds starting to become thicker and the snow faster. "We need to try..."

"We'll help you," Lance said, setting a hand on Thace's chest. "Shiro, do you think we can get him back to the lion quickly?" He could feel how cold the Galra was under his fingers. "He's really cold. I'm really cold. I'm sure Keith is cold, and you too." Just to reiterate that he was cold, a violent shiver ripped down his spine. "C'mon Shiro, we need to get out of this cold. We're not built for this."

"Right. Right... Got it." Shiro hooked an arm under the much larger alien. Keith on the other side gestures to Lance to come help him.

Thace grunts slightly as they get under him for support. He closes his eyes. His limbs were stiff and it almost hurt to move.

Shiro called up to Allura as they half carried Thace to the lion. Unfortunately he is only met with her broken voice and static. He curses as he and the other services Thace against his seat.

"I can't get through to the castle." Shiro retrieves all his first aid and blankets, throwing them to Lance and Keith.

Lance moved to help Keith, since Shiro was much stronger than both of his fellow paladins. Together, they helped the alien to the lion as quickly as they could, all while freezing themselves.

The not being able to communicate with the Castle seemed to really panic after setting Thace down in the lion. "We can't get a hold of the Castle? We're going to die out here!" Okay, he was being dramatic, but we was also cold, and there was a giant purple alien that could attack him at any moment. He literally collapsed to the floor after a blanket was thrown at him, and he just laid there like the useless piece of crap he felt like.

"Lance. Relax. We will get a hold of them..." Shiro was actually pretty worried himself. If they couldn't communicate with the castle it probably meant there was a storm rolling in, which wouldn't be good in the slightest.

More snow. Great.

Shiro sighs he scoots over to Thace and settles beside him. "Here... Let me look at your wounds..."

Lance continues to silently freak out under his blanket, cursing and mumbling about the snow, and the cold, and possible if not imminent death. He'd never seen the damn stuff before, save a slight dusting that may have appeared once every few years, and it absolutely terrified him that it might be the reason that he died.

Thace obediently holds still long enough for Shiro to inspect his wounds, jerking and wincing only once or twice as they were tended to. "I'm glad you were able to get to me.." he mumbled

Shiro shakes his head. "I can't get to some of these... Can you take off the top of your suit? Or is it a full set?"

Keith pokes Lance. "Lance. Get out from under there and help us. You can at least try and contact the castle while we try and warm Thace."

He glances at Thace. He thinks back to his training of his past. How was one supposed to warm up in nearly freezing tempetures.

"Body heat. Lance take off your clothes."

"It's fine to just cut it off." Thace says, grunting while trying to unzip the damned thing. "I don't think I'll be much help. I can hardly move.." he sounded so upset over the fact that he couldn't get himself out of his suit. "I'm sorry.."

Lance peered out from under the blanket up at the red paladin, slightly salty about his freaking out being interrupted. But Keith did have a point, all of them - Thace most of all - needed to get warmed up.

"Wait, take my clothes off? No foreplay?" Despite being cocky, Lance did as told with very little hesitance or embarrassment. "Lamest buildup to sex."

"Shut up." Keith takes off his own clothes, or at least most of them. He takes his knife to assist Shiro in cutting off Thace's clothes before settling beside him and s juggling close to him, opening his arms for Lance to join him.

Thace immediately snuggles closer to them, the warmth of their bodies almost painful to his frozen body.

Shiro continues working over Thace, searching out his wounds and treating what he could. There were a few patches that were burnt but the cold had frozen the burnt patches, leaving them to nearly be frostbitten.

Shiro makes an attempt to get his lion going only for it to remain still. Ice had crawled up its legs and frozen them in place. Feeling defeated Shiro goes to join them under the pile of blankets.

"Black isn't working.. "

Lance didn't notice the way Thace was watching him as he stripped down, since he was too busy making a snarky comment back to Keith. But like told, the Cuban settled in under the blanket, deciding to lay across both Keith and Thace. "There, better?" The paladin asked, nipping at Keith's chin.

He tried not to stare too long at the furry alien and all the wounds he had while Shiro tried to get the lion to do anything. "We're going to die," Lance stated. "We're all going to die here."

"Lance. Stop it."

Shiro leans against Thace with a sigh. "We'll get through to the castle if we keep trying. As long as we stay together the cold shouldn't be a big deal."

Shiro is cut off by a gust of wind howling by the lion. He blinks and listens to the lion for a moment trying to figure out what was happening and unfortunately was right. The snow was coming in harder than before.

No longer was it a slow drift and it was starting to pile up around the lion when it did land.

The blue paladin finally shut up with a great sigh while huddling closer to Thace's fuzzy body. "Sorry.." he failed to comment on the gust of wind and the dread realization on Shiro's face.  
"Unfortunately, I don't believe the coms will work in a storm like this," Thace said. "They rarely do," with effort and a bit of discomfort, he wrapped his arms around each of the three paladins to draw them in closer. "I'm sorry you are stuck here now because of me."

"Stop saying that. We are paladins of Voltron, we help those in need and you were in need." Shiro finally started taking off his own armor but he leaves the bottom half of his skin tight suit on. He didn't know how well this was going to work when they all were so cold like this. They could always try walking but Shiro didn't want to try and move Thace and he was fairly certain heaters had not been built into the lions. He curses himself. If they had taken red they might have been able to start a fire or something.

Keith had never actually been this close to a Galra. Well he had but that had all been in fighting. And they had all been in armor. Thace on the other hand. Keith bites his lip and hesitantly runs a hand through the fur on Thace's arm, his curiosity getting the better of him. He could feel how thick and warm it would have been had it been in tact but it probably still would have been rather cold...

Thace's eyes widened slightly as he felt a hand slipping through his fur. He turned his head to look, and smiled softly at Keith as an unconscious purr began to rise up in his throat. He's never really been 'pet' before, but the human's hand felt nice in his fur.

Lance was sort of just there for the ride at the moment, being super cold and a little on edge because there was a Galra so close to him. He knew Thace was on their side, but he still had his doubts. "Hey what about his lantern?" He asked, suddenly peeking up. "It was kind of warm? And if it's going to get dark, we're going to need it." Wiggling his way out of the snuggle pile, the paladin swept his suit up from the floor and began to tug it back on. "I'll go get it. Be back in a tick!" He didn't wait for permission before leaving the lion to run back to the cave.

"Lance no your- outside... You're outside. Great." Shiro sighs heavily and face palms. He was trying so hard to keep everyone safe and the guy most likely to freeze just ran outside. Perfect. He gets up, intent on making sure Lance made it back in okay.

Keith watches as Shiro gets up before returning to look at Thace. He was so curious to learn more about him. He played with the fur a bit, still having his hand buried in it.

That was actually probably warming than just cuddling against it.

"How did you escape the explosion? I thought you were dead." As he waits for an answer his eyes scan over Thace.

It was even colder than last time, and already being cold put him at a disadvantage as he struggled his way into the cave once more. The lantern was still glowing, but only faintly, when Lance retrieved it. The metal handle on it was so cold it burned him through his suit, but he was determined to get it back to the lion. He didn't make it too far in the way back before his body decided it was too cold to continue on.  
Thace's face settled into an odd expression as the question was asked. He didn't quite know, to be honest. "I thought I was dead, as well." He said finally. "I jumped, it was all flames but I survived." He shook his head, his ears dropping slightly. "I don't know how though. I really don't." The spot on his arm where Keith had been rubbing was feeling better, he could actually feel the slight heat of the red paladin's palm. "I'm glad you escaped unharmed, that pleases me." The Galra again pulled Keith in closer, until he was pressed against his furry side.

Keith was a little surprised by that but then he goes with it and his hands start wandering to other places, ruffling Thace's fur and skin to try and warm it.

Shiro puts his hands up to try and protect himself from the wind. Normally he would love the wind but right now it was just to cold. He looks around for Lance finally seeing him and perking up. "Lance!"

He pushes his way through the snow to Lance. He ducks an arm under his shoulder. "Come on..."

A deeper rumbling purr began growing in Thace's throat as Keith continued to pet him. As he started to warm up, he found it easier to move the limbs that were previously too stiff. He began to rub Keith's back with his large hand, hoping it might have the same warming effect that the paladin was trying hard to give him.

Lance was cold, so so so cold. He barely registered that Shiro was calling to him, or picking him up until he felt the wind as it sliced through his suit. "Sorry..." he managed between violent shivers and chattering teeth

Keith leans further in with a shiver. "Can I ask you something? Do you know any Galra that came to earth about 18 years ago?"

Shiro was shivering violently as he dragged Lance back to the lion. Once inside he goes up to Thace and Keith and just dumps Lance in their laps. "Warm him up."

He walks away, letting them take care of him while he runs his hands over his arms. Hid metallic arm was absolutely frozen just like his lion, snow clinging to it.

"I'm sorry, I don't know if any Galra that visited Earth, but I don't doubt it happened sometime." Thace said, his other hand reaching up slightly to brush over Keith's cheek in a tender gesture. He jumps a bit as Shiro enters with a frozen Lance. "He was only out there for a hew minutes," he set his hand over the blue paladin, shivering as his warmed palm chills again. "Keith, why don't you help Shiro?" He could see the snow as ice that was stuck to the metal. "If he doesn't get the metal thawed he will only continue to chill. I can take care of Lance."

Keith seems reluctant to move. He gets up and heads over to Shiro. He works to clean the snow and ice from Shiro's arm.

The black paladin was shivering violently the cold of the metal was creeping up his arm.

Lance curled up on Thace's lap, shivering violently. There were white flakes melting in his hair, beading water on his eyelashes, and his lips were almost a blue as his eyes had been.  
The Galra cupped his hands over the boy, his yellow eyes watching Keith and Shiro for a few moments before looking down at the small male in his lap. "Little fool," he mumbled softly, stroking his brown hair

Keith wraps a blanket around Shiro. "Damn it..." The ice wasn't wanting to come off and Keith was starting to worry about how cold Shiro was becoming.

 

Shiro shakes his head. He sometimes wished he was able to remove his arm. It would make things so much easier, unfortunately that was not a thing he could do.

Keith finally managed to melt the last of the ice off and he drags Shiro over to Thace and Lance. He then goes to try and find more blankets and drags those over as well before crawling down into them and hiding completely under the blankets, his head pressed against Thace's stomach and Lance.

Thace welcomed the other two paladins to his sides, radio one hand to wrap around Shiro's metal arm. He was warned considerably, and his palm alone warmed the metal enough that it wouldn't be a bother. Already, Lance had come back around, his eyes slowly blinking open. "Are we back?" He asked, weakly reaching upwards, groping for something, anything. "Shiro? Keith?"

Keith reaches out and drapes an arm around Lance. "We haven't gotten through to the castle yet... I think everyone is warmed up though..."

Shiro was still shivering but was warmed considerably. "Yes yes... I'm good. Thace, Lance?"

He was so afraid one of them was going to freeze. At least they all seemed to be okay at this moment which was a giant relief.

Lance seemed to settle and lean against Keith's arm, welcoming it's familiarity around him. He sighed at the negative of being back to the Castle, not having the energy to launch into a panic attack again. "Oh," was all he said. The paladin gazed up at the Galra whose lap he was curled up on, his blue eyes widening slightly as the gentleness on his face. "Ah, yeah, yeah I'm pretty warm." He said. "This guys hands are like magical warm blankets." As he was sitting up, a soft jingling sound rang through the air- it was the collar Shiro had locked on him, since they hadn't bothered to take it off, and besides he kinda liked it. It had been loosened from under the collar of his suit.  
The sound peaked Thace's interest, and the hand that he had sprawled over Lance's middle slid to inspect the thing. "What is this for?" He asked, a bit confused as to why a paladin would be wearing something like this. With a careful, curled finger, Thace tilted the blue paladin's chin up to get a better look at the collar

Shiro hears the bell and perks up. Lance had figured out how to keep the thing silent for the most part so the sound immediately drew his attention. He smirks just slightly before settling back down.

"His collar." Shiro's answer is simple and shirt with just a slight ring of pride.

Keith chuckles softly. His eyes go to Lance and settle on him. "Every kitten needs a collar."

Lance's cheeks flushed red at his lover's comments. "G-guys.." if he had ears like Thace, they surely would have been folded down in embarrassment.  
"This is not what I imagined kittens would look like." Thace said, brushing his thumb over the bell to make it jingle again. "I thought they would be more.. furry.."

"Not that kind of kitten. The kind of kitten you're thinking about is furry... And actually you kind of look like one..." Keith starts explaing.

"The kind of kitten we're talking about is... Well... Its..." Shiro looks to Keith trying to figure out how to explain what Lance was to him. "Its an endearment. But a private one... Like... Um..." Shiro was officially lost for words and Keith was doing no better.

"They call me kitten because of the damned sounds I make." Lance huffed out after he listened to the paladins stumble over words. "And because they're jerks."

Thace was still confused, but he decided not to pry into the topic too much more. "Oh, I see." He said, his eyes sifting from one paladin to the next for a few moments

Shiro shakes his head and separates from the pile. "In going to see if I can get a message through to the castle..." He pulls his suit back up onto his chest but doesn't go about putting the chest piece or anything else on. He leaves the others behind and climbs up onto his lion's head ad if getting higher might help him get a better signal.

Keith watches him go with curiosity. He adjusts how he's sitting, practically trying to crawl into Thace's lap beside Lance, he's at least halfway successful.

He bites his lip for a moment, half tempted to ask Thace more questions about the Galra. "Thace...? Can I ask you some more questions?"

Of course Thace knew Keith was part Galra but the alien probably didn't know anything else past that.

Lance sighs softly as he watches Shiro go- he knew it would be useless to try and talk him out of it, or to try to go with him. So instead he made room for Keith on the Galra's lap by scooting over (he had been trying to crawl off, but Thace held him still). The blue paladin was still tired from his trip out in the snow, and began dosing off to the soft sounds of the men's voices.  
"Of course, please do." Thace said, setting his free hand on Keith's back. "I will answer what I can." He took a moment to glance down at the blue paladin, which he held cradled against his one arm.

Keith stays quiet for a moment, just shifting and trying to think of what exactly he wanted to ask.

"What's it like? Growing up Galra? What decides whether your going to be military or a commoner or where you're going to work? Like..." He trails off suddenly realizing he's probably asking to many questions at once to get a proper answer.

"We're all trained to fight from a young age," Thace starts, absentmindedly stroking both paladin's legs with his thumbs "We're all part of the military, but as we age, we're tested in certain skills, we move up in rank." He sighed softly. "It's simple and yet confusing at the same time. I'm sorry I'm not able to explain it better.."

"No, no. It's fine... What made you decide to become a blade?" Keith probably shouldn't be asking. He knew that but he couldn't help it. He just wanted to know so badly. He wanted to find out who his mother could have been... After all he's never seen a female Galra and he wanted to try and figure out who she possibly could be.

"I wanted to help the universe, not destroy it," the Galra tightened his hold on Keith, a troubled look crossing his face. "I'd do anything to keep the universe safe." He sighed softly, almost nuzzling his face into the red paladin's hair. "You're wondering about your parents, aren't you? Where your Galra blood comes from?"

"Is that wrong? I've never seen a female Galra. I know nothing of your society its like... Like there's a whole part if mg family that I know nothing about and I just... I want to know."

Keith leans up to nuzzle Thace, seeing the troubled expression criss his face. "You really don't have to indulge me... If I'm making you uncomfortable you really don't have to answer..."

"It's not wrong, if I were in your situation, I would want to know too. Sadly, I cannot answer these questions for you because I do not know." The Galra let loose a small purr as Keith nuzzled him, a soft smile crossing his lips. "We'll learn together, alright? We'll seek out the answers to your questions."

"You know... Its funny... I never really thought about my family much on earth and then I found out about being part Galra and... Well now I have trouble getting family out of my head..." Keith rests his head against Thace's chest with a sigh.

"It's too be expected, you learned your family was not what you thought it was." Thace was gently stroking Keith's hair, and seemed to be doing so without even thinking about it. "Family is not always about blood, however, but whom you hold dear to your heart." He fell quiet, gently stroking both paladins with his large hands.

"Funny... That's what Allura said." Keith sinks down getting good and curled up next to Lance and closing his eyes.

He was truthfully enjoying laying in a pile with them. Sure cold bit at him a bit but it was pretty well held off by the blankets and Thace's body. Once the Galra had warmed up he almost felt like a heat pad all warmth and softness... And fur. The fur was actually really sift and Keith just wanted to pet him.

"Allura is wise," the Galra nuzzled the red paladin again, letting his curl up next to his friend. "Rest," he said. "You need it. I will keep you warm." He shifted slightly, to where he was laying down with the paladins clutched to his massive furry chest. He draped the blankets over top and pulled the two humans in as close as he could.

Keith nods, slowly falling asleep. One of his hands curl into Thace's fur almost like a child.

Shiro returns after a long while. His arm is frozen again and his shivering has returned but he doesn't climb into the pile next to the others. Instead he starts scraping the snow off his arm himself to irritated to ask for help and not wanting to bother his clearly asleep teammates. Once he has a majority of the snow gone he just wraps his arm in a blanket and settles with another held tight around his shoulders.

He sighs heavily. "Are they okay?"

"They're fine," Thace answers, while carefully shifting one arm away from Keith. He knew the red paladin would be fine without it, so he offered it to Shiro. "Let me help," he said "You're freezing. This won't help your teammates at all if you're like this." He was concerned about the leader, knowing he was stubborn and slow to ask for help

 

Shiro hesitates for a long meant before finally scooting closer and accepting Thace's help.

Honestly freezing was not his biggest fear at the moment. He was fairly used to the cold. He'd had to. The cell he had been kept in hadn't exactly been the warmest of places and so he's grown used to always having a bit of a chill, and besides that the cold kept him alert and from falling asleep.

Settled next to Thace Shiro is somewhat stiff, refusing to lean on him. After all unlike Keith and Lance he didn't know Thace all that well.

Like before Thace encircled Shiro's metal arm with his hand, simply holding it until it began to warm. Thace knew Shiro didn't seem to trust him, and he wasn't going to interrogate the paladin. After thawing Shiro's arm, Thace let his hand fall back down; it almost instantly curled back around Keith, as if that's where it really belonged. "You've got a great team, you know?"

"Yeah... They really are great..." He glances at Keith and Lance, a frown crosses his face. "I wish I hadn't dragged them into this war... They should be worried about tests and crashing the simulator... Not... Not this. Not freezing to death."

"They're your friends, practically family now," the Galra wasn't one who knew human emotions well, but he could tell Shiro felt guilty. "They would do anything for you," he glanced down at the two sleeping males in his arms, smiled and blushed slightly. "I know you don't really trust me, and we haven't known each other long, but.. if it was to better the universe, I would do anything for you." Thace wasn't sure why it seemed so embarrassing to say this, or if he should even say it.. but the words had already left his mouth, and he couldn't take them back.

Shiro blinks at him. Half the time he didn't understand while others looked up to him. It was odd. He was nothing to look up to. Sure he took control sometimes but he still had plentlt of flaws to the point he even scared himself sometimes.

"You are more than capable of changing the universe without me. I'm just one man, when I'm gone another will take my place and so on. I'm nothing special."

Thace's lips turned up in a sad smile. "You'd do anything for your friends, doesnt that count? You rushed after Lance to make sure he was alright, if you hadn't he might have died. Not everyone would have done that. You're very selfless Shiro, and patient. Not many people have these qualities, let alone the two together. You are a special person- you're still strong after being told you've been weak; you've survived horrors no one should have had to.."

Shiro blinks at Thace. His eyes flick away after another moment before returning to him.

"You're certainly good with words aren't you?" Shiro shifts, resting his head on Thace's knee. He was slowly becoming more comfortable being so near Thace. "I was able to sort of get through... It was choppy but Allura said they can't come down to get us... There's to much snow and they might get just as stuck as we are if they try and land."

"That's unfortunate," Thace said, the hand that had been cradling Lance to his chest shifted slightly, the backs of his fingers passing lightly over Shiro's hair. "You need sleep, Shiro. Rest, your paladins will be alright; do not tire yourself, it won't help them."

Shiro winces slightly, not expecting Thace to place a hand on him. "No. I'll stay awake. You rest. You've been in the cold longer than us and I have to stay awake in case Allura calls."

The Galra chuckled softly but didn't fight the leader. "You are stubborn, but it fits you well." He brushed his knuckles over Shiro's hair again before pulling it back to cradle Lance once more. "Alright.."

Shiro adjusted just to make sure he wouldn't fall asleep, his helmet was nearby so he could hear it if it went off. Occasionally he would glance at Thace, checking to see if he was asleep or what he was doing.

He was a bit surprised Keith had taken to Thace so well. The red paladin could almost be called a kitten himself with how he was snuggled down. Which reminded him. He wanted to find another collar for Keith.

Thace seemed content just having the paladins curled against him, so he simply rested there. It seemed almost natural for him to hold them and provide them with warmth, since it had been for his benefit that they were chilled in the first place. He noticed when Shiro would watch him from time to time, and each time he had to try not to smile.

Lance was the first to slowly wake up. He looked just like his normal self again, all warm colors and no hints of ever being cold. He was groggy, and thus simply laid in the soft cradle of Thace's arm.

Shiro was quite relieves when Lance awoke. He sat up and leaned over him with a smile. He placed a hand on Lance's cheek and kisses him softly.

"Did you sleep well kitten?"

The blue paladin had been in mid-stretch when Shiro had pressed his lips to his- he paused and kissed back with utter gentleness. "I did," finishing out his stretch, he sunk back into the fuzz around him. "I like Thace, let's keep him. He's really warm and fluffy." And big, and handsome.. but Lance wasn't going to admit that out loud. "Did you get any sleep?"

Thace watched the interaction quietly, interested in the way the team members interacted with each other. He couldn't help but chuckle at Lance's comments

"Lance. A Thace is a lot of responsibility. You'll have to feed and clean up after him." Shiro mimics a parent telling a child they'd have to take care of a puppy.

He partially climbs into Thace's lap to properly interact with Lance, giving him another kiss before sitting back. "If you can do that you can keep him. But he'll be your responsibility."

"I'll take good care of him, I promise," the blue paladin chuckled softly, accepting the second kiss Shiro was offering. "I'll take him on walks and play with him every day." It was almost comical they way they had slipped into a quick role.  
Thace was as amused as he was befuddled. He was certainly much larger than either of the three paladins, nearly double the size of Lance- and the way they acted seemed like they were making him a pet. He wasn't sure how to feel about that.

"Maybe I should take you all back to my ship," the Galra said, leaning in close to the two. "Would you like that? You could all have pretty little collars, and take turns laying with me in bed."

He smirked at the thought "I'd take great care of my perfect little pets."

Shiro perks up at the mentions of collars. He just couldn't help it. He had always loved the aesthetic of them and Lance wearing his just reinforced that love.

Keith, who was half asleep, mumbles something.

Shiro laughs and pokes him. "Speak up Kotik." Shiro had picked up the name Kotik for Keith a few weeks ago. It was his version of Kitten for the red paladin so to avoid confusion.

"I said Thace gives good cuddles." Keith yawns and rolls a bit, actually interested in joining in on the conversation. "What do Galra call their kittens?"

"I'm not sure what other Galra call their kittens, but I call mine Shiro, Lance, and Keith." With little warning, Thace scooped all three paladins up until his arms, pressing them to his broad chest. "My kitten trio." He nuzzled each one of them, a low but strong purr rumbling from his throat.  
"I like him, let's keep him," Lance says.

Shiro can't help but make an almost panicked sound when Thace scoops them up. He struggles for a moment before stopping, chest working from the spike of adrenaline that had rushed through him.

Keith reaches over and pats Shiro. He wasn't completely sure if Thace completely got the kitten thing but he would go with it. He seemed to at least have an idea.

"I think we are going to have to ask Allura. She's gonna have the final say."

Lance nuzzled Shiro as well, pressing his nose gently into the side of his throat. "Shh, it's okay," he murmured softly. "He won't hurt you." He knew the action had caused their leader some distress, and was trying to help calm him down. The blue paladin gently kissed and suckled on Shiro's skin, letting his warm breath was leg over the older male's throat in gentle reassurance.

"The Altean woman can come fight me herself," Thace rumbled softly. "I need no one's permission."

Shiro finally managed to wiggle his way free, that however just ends up with him sitting in Thace's lap. He shakes his head a bit then crawls out of his lap as well.

Keith pulled a pouty face and held his arms out to Shiro, trying to call the other paladin back.

Shiro of course stayed where he was. He knew Thace wasn't going to hurt him he just wasn't quite comfortable with him yet. He blinks at Thace Lance and Keith.

The blue paladin pouted as well, carefully wriggling his way free. The bell on his collar jingled faintly as Lance crawled his way to Shiro. "Can we please keep him?" He batted his eyelashes, trying to make his blue eyes as big and puppy-ish as he could get. The next words he uttered may have shot him in the foot, but it was worth a try. "Please Daddy? I'll be a good boy and take good care of him."

Thace was amused by Lance and Shiro's little 'performance', and was absentmindedly stroking Keith's side.

Shiro sighs and pats Lance's head. "Yes... We can keep him. But you better take care of him."

Keith stretched put on Thace's lap content to just lay on him and be pet.

Shiro shoves at Lance. "Now go lay down before you get cold again."

Thace chuckled softly and carefully stroked Keith's back from his face, almost like peeing a cat. "Are they always like this?" He asked "Or just when the blue one wants something badly?"

Lance celebrated his victory in keeping the Galra with them, but immediately pouted as Shiro shoved at him. "But Shiro, you need to keep warm too."

"Oh no this is pretty common. At least in private it is. Lance lives to beg~" Keith raises his voice to make sure Lance heard him.

Shiro raises his head and pushes Lance further away. "Go warm up. I'll be there in a second."

"Lives to beg, huh?" Thace was intrigued, his mind wandering slightly to all the things the little paladin could beg him for.

"But Shiro, please. Your arm is going to freeze again. I'm worried it's really going to hurt you." He wasn't begging for the show, he really was concerned for Shiro's wellbeing. "If the Castle can get to us, they'll let us know." He couldn't help but wonder if Shiro was jealous in a way. "Babe.."

"What?" Shiro sighs, finally giving in. He moves back to Thace's side with Lance and crawls into his lap next to Keith. Keith scooted over to make plenty of room for him.

The red paladin reaches out and hooks and arm around Lance, dragging him into the mess of bodies.

"Indeed. You should hear him." Keith pats Lance's cheek. "Isn't that right kitten? You beg for us a lot don't you?"

Lance wasn't trying to guilt trip the black paladin to join them, okay, maybe he was a little- but only because it benefited them all. He made himself a nice snuggle seat between Shiro and Keith, leaning slightly on the black paladin. "You know I only mean well," he said, gently playing with the ends of Shiro's hair.

Thace laughs at the males' antics while paying special attention to Shiro, since he knew the leader was uncomfortable with him it seemed. "What does he beg for?" He asked, watching the red and blue paladins as they wrestled a little. Somehow Lance found himself under Keith.

"Oh lots of things." Keith's voice carried a soft silky purr, "food, cuddles... Cocks... You know the usual."

Shiro had let his eyes fall closed, listening to Keith banter away about Lance. He opens his eyes now though. "Keith."

Dad voice. That was a dad voice. Keith immediately snaps to attention, looking to Shiro as if waiting for him to say more but it doesn't come.

"Hey!" Lance looked insulted, but his cheeks were bright red, because it was true. He begged for lots of things. "You beg for dick too!"  
Thace roared with laughter at the trio's bantering. "You amuse me all. I do not think there will be a dull moment.

Keith smirks. "I do not. Name one time." Keith was not planning on letting up. He was way more interested in teasing Lance than listening to Shiro.

Shiro himself was chuckling. He opened one eye to look at them all. Now he wanted to listen. He didn't bother with getting after with of them now.

"I heard you the other day, in the red hanger. You're a real screamer Keith." The blue paladin leaned in closer to Keith's face. "Oh Shiro~ harder Shiro! Please harder!" He mock imitated, a smirk growing on his lips. He wasn't ready to stop, he hardly ever backed down from a challenge

Now it was Keith's turn to go bright red. "Oh my god you heard that?"

Shiro can't help but laugh, finally sitting up. He wraps an arm around Keith and nips his ear. "Both my kittens are screamers, just makes it that much more fun."

"Did anyone else hear?" Keith pushed Shiro away. His embarrassment was clear on his face, absolutely mortified.

"Course not, everyone else was in the kitchen with Hunk. I mean, besides you two." Lance sat back with a satisfied smirk on his lips, leaning back on Thace's furry chest. "I went looking in the room, and the black hanger, but those were misses."

Thace held Lance to him with one of his hands, almost affectionately stroking his stomach with his thumb. "They are loud? Have you ever thought of getting muzzles for them?"

"Not really. Hearing them scream is a sort of pleasure I like to take part in." Shiro tries to collect Keith in his arms bit the paladin was having non of it. He was to worked up to cuddle now.

"Are you sure? Are you totally sure?" Keith was staring at Lance.

Shiro rolls his eyes. "This is when a second collar would be helpful..."

"Keith, knock it off." Lance says, hooking a slim arm around the red paladin's throat. He was gentle, but firm, and pulled the larger male to him. "I promise no one else heard. They were in the kitchen. The furthest place from the red hangar. Quit freaking out." He kept his arm around Keith's neck until he calmed down, meanwhile nuzzling and nipping at the nape of his neck and ears. "I promise no one else heard."

Keith huffs at Lance. "Fine whatever..." Keith nips at Lance's arm as if that would make him release him.

Shiro laid his head back down and closed his eyes once more.

Kittens huh? Kotik kitten and... Well whatever the rest of them were going to be.

"Love you," Lance said, delivering one last nip to Keith's ear. "Now go kiss and make up with Daddy, you little shit." He gave Keith a gentle push, sending him falling into Shiro's lap.

Thace chuckled while pulling the Cuban male to his chest, cradling him like a toddler. "Such a feisty little beast." He commented, stroking Lance's cheek.

Keith yelps as he falls backward only to be caught by Shiro. Shiro smirks at him and kisses his forehead.

"Thace. Do you actually know where to get collars and stuff? Because I think we might need to get some more things for the kittens."

"I know just the place," the Galra says, stroking Lance under the chin after being bit at one too many times. "We will go there when we are rescued. The kittens will love it." He played with the bell a few times, just liking the sound it made

Shiro smiles and shifts. He may have not been completely comfortable around Thace but the boys trusted him and he was okay with that.

It was almost odd actually, how quickly everyone had taken to Thace. Sure he had sacrificed himself and such but that was about it...

Shiro didn't really understand it but he wasn't exactly going to point it out.

Lance couldn't really point out why he trusted Thace either, but he knew the furry alien had saved him more than once- the whole team once, and the three twice -he felt sort of indebted to him. Plus he was fuzzy and warm and cute looking, like a giant kitten of sorts. He couldn't help but chuckle as Thace played with the bell at his throat, since it reminded him of a cat; that was, until, he slipped his hand under the strap to give a tug.

Shiro glance up when he hears the bell jingling. He tilts his head with a blink. Be was curious to see just how Thace would handle Lance.

Although he was also bring protective. He didn't want anyone hurting either Lance or Keith and though Thace had not shown any danger since he:d been found that still didn't change the fact that Shiro was wary.

Lance's eyes got big and wide as Thace pulled on the collar, he was gentle about it but it was still a bit of a shock to go from something adorable and fluffy, to dominant and sexual.

"This is what it's for, right?" Thace said, his warm breath tickling down the paladin's neck. "To keep kittens under control?"

Shiro shifted, still eyeing them. He couldn't tray put together why Thace had suddenly decided to test out the collar. Curiosity perhaps? Did Galra do these kinds of things? Shiro had an inkling that they did but it almost felt negative when he thought about it.

Lance looked uncomfortable, but because he was scared the Galra might attack him if he did anything rash, he held very, very still. His breathing was erratic as he glanced down at Thace, who seemed to notice his panic. The Galra carefully let go of the collar, then down at his hands that had begun to shake.  
"I'm sorry," he said, clenching his eyes shut. "I don't know what came over me.."

Shiro immediately got up. He nuzzled Lance in passing and put his hands on Thace's chest. He leaned up and brushed his cheek against the Galra's.

He seemed to have a complete turn around from earlier when he had struggled to get away from the Galra. It was almost like... Almost like he somehow understood why Thace was apologizing.

Lance leaned back into Keith when he came up behind him, while still in Thace's lap. He was shaking slightly, but mostly because he had been startled than from actual fear. His heart squeezed a little when he heard the Galra apologizing, because it reminded him of Shiro..

Thace looked up at the black paladin, his yellow eyes expressing sadness and confusion. He hadn't meant to scare Lance, he was only curious.

Shiro meets Thace's eyes for a moment before looking away. Words wanted to come but he didn't know what to say.

How did one explain that they saw themselves in another's actions?

So instead of speaking he just leaned on Thace. He rested his head on his chest, showing him a trust that he hadn't shown before. It was the only way he could think to tell him everything was fine.

Lance felt bad too, he hadn't meant to make Thace feel guilty about just being curious. He knelt over the Galra's leg and draped himself over his chest. The paladin nuzzled his face into the soft fur around Thace's neck, letting out a little mock purr.

The Galra smiled softly, raising his hands to put one on the back of Shiro and Lance's heads. "I'm sorry," he repeated again, his fingers playing with their hair. "I didn't mean any harm."

"And you didn't cause any. Lance was just startled is all. If you actually crossed any lines you'd get more than a shivering Lance. You can take Keith's word for that." Shiro gives a tiny gesture to Keith who was still stretched put on Thace's lap.

Keith chuckles slightly. Crossing lines was his thing though. He crossed them quite often actually, which was not always a good thing but he did anyway.

Shiro ignores Keith and simply nuzzles Thace. He wanted do badly for Thace to know everything was okay. That he hadn't caused any harm.

"Thank you.." Thace whispered softly, clutching the paladins closer to himself. He could feel their trust for him, and perhaps admiration, and it made him feel welcomed, and warm. "Thank you.." he had felt like such an outsider where had previously been, but this - the three paladins - made him feel more welcome than anything, and it was wonderful.

Lance continued to nuzzle Thace as well, rubbing his face and cheeks against the Galra's own- sort of like scent marking. He wanted Thace to know that he was okay, so he didn't have to feel bad.

Hearing Thace relaxing and feeling better in turn made Shiro feel better. He felt proud on some way that he had helped calm the larger alien and a slight smile spread across his face. He closed his eyes with a slight sigh.

Keith shirted where he was. He was starting to get up when he heard a crackle come from Shiro's helmet and he turned his attention to it instead.

Thace returned Lance's endearments, being very much amused with the blue paladin. He did not ignore Shiro or Keith, either, lazily stroking each male in turn on the head. His ears perked up when the staticky-crackle came from the com device. "The Caste?" He asked, leaning forward to catch the sound more clearly.

Keith shrugs and scoops up the helmet, putting it on. "Allura? Coran? You there?" Keith shifted, sitting until a burst of cold air hits him and he immediately lays back down.

A few mor crackles come from the helmet before they stop and Keith sets it aside once more, a worried grimace crossing his face.

"We should try and get Black moving again..."

"...You could try." Shiro comments almost offhandedly.

Keith looks up at him. "Shiro no. Its your lion."

"And yet she listens to you better."

"If you two don't quit fighting about it we won't get out of here." Lance says, suddenly defensive. "Shiro, Black IS your lion, you have a deep connection with her. Please try." He didn't like the way Shiro was talking, the way it seemed like he would be leaving... he may have been reading too deep, but he was still worried. "We can all go together, if Thace is up to a little moving."

The Galra nods. "I think I can walk a little distance." He says.

Shiro looks up at Lance and blinks before looking away. He gets up. "No. Lance. You're staying. And so are you Thace. Keith and I will go."

Keith rolled put of Thace's lap and tugs his suit into place.

"It will just be a quick trip to check the legs and trying to convince her to move."

Shiro and Keith had never told ant of the others the conversation they'd had when Shiro had been injured and he and Keith had been trapped on a planet together. They hadn't told anyone how Shiro fully expected to die, mostly because Keith refused to believe it himself.

"Shiro," Lance had started to slide off Thace's lap, but the Galra held hm back. He could tell Shiro was hiding something from the young paladin, something that would devastate him, and wanted to spare Lance that pain as best he could.

Lance watched as Keith and Shiro disappeared up to the command center to coax Black to try and move, his heart feeling heavy in his chest. He remembered how messed up Keith had appeared after he and Shiro had been rescued from that planet, and how things had started to change after that. He was scared, really scared, but he was trying not to show it. He had to be strong..

Shiro and Keith were gone for a long while. They were trying so hard to get Black to move. Keith even headed outside momentarily only to find the blizzard had half buried the large lion.

They returned with Keith cold but not shivering.

"Yeah sorry guys but we aren't going anywhere with someone coming to get us. The snow is burying Black and she won't talk to either of us." Keith carries a heavy sigh to his voice.

"We should all just try and sleep for a while. I'll stay up in case the blizzard dies down and someone calls for us." Shiro and Keith climb back into the pile, content to curl against Thace's torso.

Lance had practically buried himself in Thace, and was trying to take deep long breaths. He was clinging to the Galra like a little child, and opposed to being moved every time Thace tried to get a look at his face. He didn't want the others to see him in this moment of weakness, with fat tears falling from his lashes.

Thace simply let the paladin be after a few attempts at trying to pry him away from his neck. The mood had shifted considerably since Keith and Shiro had left. "That's a shame," he said softly, rubbing Lance's back as the others settled in with them. "At least we're all able to keep warm."

"Indeed." Keith smirks "cuddling has to be like the number one way to keep warm."

"I have to agree with that actually." Shiro sank down further into Thace's lap, resting his head on Lance's thighs.

Keith leans over and nuzzles Lance, attempting to get him to raise his head. "Lance? You alright?"

"I'm fine," the blue paladin croaked, keeping his face down. "He's just really soft right here. Prime snuggle real estate you know." He wasn't going to admit to them he'd really been been crying, so he tried to play it off as a joke. "So piss off, it's mine." His fingers had loosened from their tight grip, and now seemed to kneed at Thace rather than claw, the movements slow and unconscious.

Keith wasn't buying hat but he let Lance be and settled down to sleep as Shiro had suggested.

He wasn't to worried about Lance right now. They would talk later. When Thace wasn't around. Sure Keith trusted him but it was just easier to talk sometimes when there were only two people in the room.

Lance found himself unable to sleep, so he wound up just sort of laying across Thace's chest while Shiro and Keith dozed off. He felt bad for acting the way that he had, but he was terrified of loosing the people he loved.  
Thace seemed to catch on to the fact that Lance wasn't sleeping, and probably won't for some time. Like before, he cradled the smallest male in one arm, but this time he used the other to gently stroke his hair and face as if memorizing it. "You worry.."

Shiro hadn't planned on falling asleep. Sleep was not something that came easy to him and yet he he was dozing away, comfortable and warm in the lap of a man he was still having troubles trusting.

"Of course I worry.." Lance sighed, looking down at his two friends that were also his lovers, as well as his team members. "I can't help but feel like they're keeping something from me, and I'm terrified it's going to be something bad."

"Is that all you worry about?" There seemed to be more that bothered the paladin, and while he asked, he was not meaning to pry.

"No, no I worry about a lot of things," Lance whispered. "Things beyond my control.."

Shiro's body went stiff from something happening in his dream before he sank closer into the warmth of the pile and relaxed, the warmth resolving whatever had happened.

Lance reached down from his arm cradle and ran gentle fingers though Shiro's hair. "I wish I could help fix him.. but I can't.. I can't even fix myself." His hand stilled as he let out a long sigh. "And I want to help Keith find his family so badly because he deserves this.. but I don't know where to even start.."

Thace's ears flick at Shiro's shifting. He was curious about what paladin was dreaming about and it drew his attention but he tried not to linger on it.

"You are helping. If he can relax around you its a good thing. He is comfortable near you both. From what I can tell you both make him feel safe." Thace was partially bullshitting, not actually knowing all that much about Shiro.

"I wish it were true, I don't really think I've helped at all." Lance turned his attention back up to Thace for a moment. "I think I've just become a part of those nightmares. I woke up one night to use the bathroom and when I came back to the room he was frantic. He'd been dreaming about being captive again, along with Keith and I. And apparently in his dream I'd just been drug off by the druids. He thought it was real.."

Thace frowns. He wouldn't put it past the druid to do something like that. Thace nuzzles Lance in an attempt to comfort him.

"But you sat and calmed him down after that right? Made sure he knew you were there? That everything was okay?"

Thace really was trying his best here. He and the champion had had a moment of mutual understanding earlier. He was sure that if he just worked he could figure out how to convince Lance everything was okay.

"Of course I did," Lance said, sounding exhausted. None the less he nuzzled Thace back, feeling a little better. "But he didn't sleep for days after than, and only fitfully for a few hours if he did. He fights sleep like the plague."  
He had seemingly shifted the focus from himself to his friend, because that's what he wanted most, he wanted help for his friends before he wanted help from himself

Thace couldn't really say anything about that. It made to much sense to him. He fully understood why Shiro didn't want to sleep which was why he was being so careful not to move now that the black paladin was asleep despite how painful his leg was starting to feel from it falling asleep. The last thing he wanted to do was wake him.

"Has he tried sleeping medicines? Or sleeping in cyropods? That could help a lot. Sleep is an odd thing... He just needs to find the thing that allows him to sleep easiest... And from what I can tell its laying in a pile of blankets and being warm." Thace gestures to Shiro as if to make his point. "Along with the sound of speech around him."

"Maybe, we're tried so many different things but none of them work, nothing but this." Lance brushes his fingers through his lover's hair a few more times before retracting his arm. "Keith and I have started to sleep with him in Shiro's room, but we always wind up falling asleep first because he just insists.. he wants us to be well rested for practice and training.. but he never seems to get good sleep.." the paladin sighs, shifting just slightly, as not to disturb either of his space lovers, who had taken to using his thighs as pillows. "Maybe now though, he can sleep well. Because you'll be with us."

"I... Don't think he trusts me all that much." Thace's eyes flick away for a moment before returning to Lance. "You and Keith may but its different with him... I saved Keith's life and you... Well I don't know why you trust me. But he... He was imprisoned by my kind, tortured by them..."

"Well, I mean, you technically saved my life earlier today. When I was being a dumb ass," he chuckled softly, slowly settling down into the Galra's arms. "I don't think Keith or Shiro would have been able to warm me up after my double freeze. So.. thanks.. for thawing me out and saving my life." There was a hint of blush to his cheeks, but one would have to look closely. "I think Shiro will grow to trust you. Yes, you maybe be of the kind that hurt him.. but you're not them. You helped us."

Thace tilted his head just slightly. Lance certainly was odd, but in the appealing sort if way that made one want to be around them more. "Are humans usually as kind as you because if they are I think I would like to live in whatever planet they come from."

"Earth is an okay place, I suppose. It has its ups and downs. It have good and bad, nice and mean.." Lance paused for a moment and visibly swallowed as his eyes misted over "But overall, I didn't have it bad.." he turned his face to press it into the junction of Thace's throats and shoulders. "I don't even know if I'll ever see it again.."  
"I'm sure you will. The universe is large... And yet small. You will return home someday." Thace ran a hand down Lance's spine.

Bullshitting was one of Thace's best skills. Had to be in order to climb the Galra ranks. But he was confident in this. He was confident that all the paladins would be returned home someday.

"It's a nice dream," the paladin says, his words trailing off into a yawn that leaves him with wet, droopy eyes. "Hey Thace? This is going to sound really weird but, Uhm.. are there like songs? Like are Galra young sung to sleep? Or something..?"

"Sort of? We don't really sing to our young like other species... We purr to sooth them. Why?" He was making a guess as to why already but he wanted to hear Lance say it first.

"Could you maybe, uh.." the Cuban's cheeks felt hot, and were noticeably red. "Maybe purr a little?" He wasn't sure why it was so embarrassing to ask, as he was genuinely curious. But also, he thought Thace would have had a good singing voice. But his purring was almost magical as well.

"I can sing you know..." Of course purring was easier but he could sing, perhaps another time though as he had already started purring, hugging Lance close to his chest. His purrs did carry a small tune or pattern but it wasn't very noticeable.

Lance hadn't realized just how wiped out he was until Thace's purring began to lull him to sleep. He shifted closer as his eyes fluttered closed, pressing his nose into the Galra's purple fur. "Thank you.." he murmured softly, before falling asleep as he had earlier, cradled in Thace's arm

Thace continued his soft purring as he looked over the three paladins curled in his lap. They were all adorable in their own ways. Each attractive and vibrant with dome kind if life.

It was odd.

They were so different from the soldiers he had grown I'll around. Galra solders were all raised the same. Many didn't carry and spike of personality. Of course a fee here and there had but not like these humans did who were all SL different from each other. It was all so... Interesting.

In his sleep, Lance looked so fragile and vulnerable after his fronts had come down. His face was soft and relaxed, his lips slightly parted as he breathed. He was completely relaxed, and he had Thace to thank. He hoped that maybe the four of them could live together somewhere, maybe on Earth, where they could be free..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do Galra call their kittens?  
> ...  
> .....  
> ........  
> ........... Slaves.


	4. Angst and Knots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets tied up.

Two days.

That was how long they were stranded in the snow.

Two. Fucking. Days.

That meant two days of cuddling. Two days of aliens talking and explaining things to each other. Two days of awkward moments between everyone while others were asleep.

The crackling of the com in his helmet had Shiro jolting awake. He was quick to answer. No one could blame him. Despite the cuddles the cold had began to seep into them all.

It wasn't long after that the castle came for them. Shiro, Lance, Keith and Thace were immediately taken aboard to be treated while the others were left to get the black lion buried out of the snow.

Besides being cold, the paladins and Thace hadn't eaten for days- not to mention the Galra had been there for days before that..

Even though Lance was much smaller than Thace, the blue paladin helped him to the medical bay. Over the two days of being trapped, he had grown quite fond of the Galra. Thace didn't know a lot of things, or misunderstood them at least, and Lance found it adorable.  
Since he was only recovering from having a chill, Lance stayed around the medical bay to keep an eye on Thace. He was worried about the furry alien, as well as Shiro and Keith. He still had a nagging feeling that they were keeping something from him.

Shiro and Keith cuddled together when they were brought to the medicine bay. They huddled under a blanket to keep warm while a diagnostic was ran on Shiro's arm, just to make sure it was in full working condition.

The black lion didn't move for a good few hours either. And when it finally did it was the smallest of movements that one couldn't even see with their eyes. Shiro simply felt it when Black moved, much to his relief.

Not that he actually shared that. He kept his bond with his lion quiet. Sure he loved her but he somehow didn't think she felt the same, she was still to taken with Zarkon.

Lance huddled under the blanket with Shiro and Keith, resting his cheek on his knee. He stayed with his partners until they were cleared to leave, then stayed behind. He was curled up and half asleep when Thace was removed from the cryopod, jumping awake as the large, fuzzy hand brushed over his cheek.

"You stayed behind," Thace commented idly, curling a lock of the Cuban's hair around his fingers. "Why?"

"I'm pretty useless to everyone anyway. I thought I'd make sure someone was here wen you woke up."

Shiro left to the training deck as soon as he was cleared. He didn't care if anyone tried to keep him out he just needed to work out for a while. Then he would go rest.

Yes. That's what he would do. He would rest after that.

Keith hung around for a while, wanting to stay near Lance. He was settled in the corner when Thace comes out of the pod and he raised his head to watch.

Despite being cautioned not to, Thace scooped Lance up and held him to his chest, much like he had back in the lion. "You're not useless, Lance," he said. "Shall we go see what your friends are up to?"

Keith slips put of the room silently. He creeps down the hall to the training deck where he stops to watch Shiro.

Shiro had beat several of the gladiators to shit and he showed no signs of stopping. He just kept beating them, snarling and cursing to himself as he fought.

Thace caught the movement out of the corner of his eye, but let it go with out comment. Instead, he stroked Lance's hair back from his face before starting to walk out of the room. "Where do you think they'd be?"

"Shiro is probably on the training deck." Lance answered, looking very much like a droopy, moody teenager. "Keith may be with him, but I'm not entirely sure... He was with me for a while, but I guess I tried to take a nap."

Keith frowned as he watched Shiro. He felt like he needed to stop him but at the same time he wasn't sure it was a good idea.

He had never seen Shiro like this. Sure he trained hard but he had never come across as so violent before. Was he perhaps having flashbacks? He didn't really know but he hung back either way.

"If you are tired, perhaps you should rest." Thace says, looking down at the male in his arms. "I will tell your friends you are resting so they don't worry." He was just concerned for the paladin, for all of them really. They all looked so worn out.

"I'll be alright..." But the Galra wasn't having any of it, and Lance knew it. "At least take me by the training deck."

The simulation ended and Shiro was left panting in the middle of the room. He looked around as if confused for a moment and Keith cursed himself.

So Shiro had been out of it. He starts towards Shiro only to draw the Black paladin's attention. He shakes his head quickly and calls out to the program to start another round. Keith draws back.

Lance tried to wiggle out of the Galra's arms, to walk for himself, but the fuzzball was having none of it, and insisted he carry Lance. They did go to the training deck, and seeing Shiro only made his heart hurt.  
"Why is he doing this..?" Lance asked quietly. "I feel like he's slowly pushing us away.."

Keith stood with his arms crossed unable to do anything but watch as Shiro did whatever he was doing. He didn't know what the arena had been like so he didn't know if it had something to do with that or not.

Perhaps Shiro just didn't know how to do anything but fight anymore. He was learning to be affectionate again through Lance and Keith but that didn't mean he didn't still carry the habits he had learned as a gladiator. And though he did live spending time with them both if he wasn't with them he was usually here.

"Keith? Will you keep an eye on Shiro, please?" Lance asked, not able to see Shiro like this without feeling terrible. This wasn't the Shiro he knew, who could smile and laugh, and be so gentle with him and Keith.. this was something darker, and it must have scared Shiro as much at it scared himself.

"What? Yeah I got him... You go rest alright Lance? Shiro and I will come back to the room in a bit." Keith shifted from foot to foot and gave Lance the smallest of smiles as if to reassure him that everything was okay, it was the best he could do.

The blue paladin could feel his throat tightening, as if his own body was trying to choke him. "Thanks. You take care of yourselves okay? Don't let him get too overworked." With one last look into the training deck, Lance continued to his room with Thace in tow. He had finally convinced the Galra to let him walk in his own.

Keith sighs as they leave and tubs his face. He ends up sitting down to let Shiro continue his training. He was starting to pick out patterns in the way he interacted with the gladiators, which was certainly odd to say the least.

His movements were smooth and fluids. They were well thought out and powerful. Shiro was an amazing fighter... He hadn't been like that before. Sure he had known a little fighting but not like this... Not like he was now.

Lance felt bad that he couldn't have been more help to his friends and lovers, but he couldn't bear to see Shiro in such a state... it made him feel like he was failing to do something right, that he wasn't helping enough... he paused in the sleeping hall, looking between the red, black, and blue doors. Usually, they all cuddles and sometimes slept in Shiro's room... but Lance didn't think he could handle seeing Shiro's things.. he opened his door and ushered Thace in. "Make yourself comfortable, okay?" He said, stripping off his coat.

Thace sniffed around the room. His curiosity got the better of him ad he explored it. From the scent he picked up on the bed Lance hadn't slept in his own bed in a while, telling him they provably a slept in one bed together. Odd but from the way they had been interacting with each other in the lion it made sense.

He explores some more, checking put the bathroom and the corners, taking not of the things he found

Lance couldn't help but chuckle at how Thace explored the room, finding the cat-man oddly interesting. He sat back on his neatly made bed and watched him as he moved around the room, blue eyes catching the Galra's every movement. "So.." he didn't know why he had spoke up, since the quiet they had between them wasn't bad or awkward at all.

Thace perks up. "Yes?" Thace didn't really so much expression. Not many Galra did really. Their pure yellow eyes made detecting emotions difficult, and yet they were still so expressive. It was the strangest of things.

The Galra stands to his full height. Head tilted slightly as he waits for Lance to continue.

"Whoa..." Lance's has hung open slightly at the sight of Thace- he hadn't realized the Galra had been so /big/ before. He couldn't help the terrible thought that popped into his head. "Ah, nevermind.. sorry.." he blushed and looked down at this hands, twisting then in his lap. Hoe could he possibly say or ask for something like that..?

Noticing the uneasiness that clouded around Lance Thace steps close. He puts a hand under his chin and let's his thumb brush along his jawline.

"Lance... What is it little one?" Thace leans down and rubs his cheek against Lance's purring softly to him.

"I-I uh.." the paladin swallowed softly as he tipped his head up, his cheeks growing warm and pink. He was sure Thace would feel it as e pressed their cheeks together. "This is embarrassing.. I'm sorry, it's nothing." He didn't want to sound too needy or like he was moving too quickly.

"Your face is warm. Are you sick?" Thace's voice was filled with concern. He didn't understand Lance. Not very well at least.

How could he when he'd never interacted with humans before. He was positive that Lance was worried about Shiro but he wasn't going to pry on that. If Lance wanted to talk he would.

"No, I'm not.. I'm not sick." The paladin bit his lip, tilting his face to look up at the Galra above him. "Maybe a little, but not in the way you think." It was true he was worried about Shiro, but he knew worrying wouldn't do any good- he needed a sort of distraction.

Thace looked thoroughly confused. His ears flicked at Lance and he sank down onto his knees, resting his chin on Lance thigh.

"Can I do anything to help?"

"I-I don't know." The Cuban swallowed tightly, lifting a hand to gently pet Thace's head. "If I told you, you'd probably run away from me." He laughed, but it was not a cheerful sound. "You'd probably think I was disgusting.."

"Lance... I've traveled space from a young age... What makes you think anything you say will surprise or disgust me?" Thace purrs softly and nudges his thigh, slowly trying to coax him into speaking his mind.

"If you keep doing that, I'm going to jump you," Lance said, referring to the Thace's nuzzling to such a sensitive area. He settled down and continued to pet Thace, once in a while stroking one of his big ears. He was quiet for a few moments before he took in a long breath. "Have you ever.. taken someone to bed..? Like have you...?" This was so embarrassing for him, and he was struggling to get through

Thace flicks his ears at Lance to show he was listening. He sits back when he seems to be having trouble with words.

"It you're asking if I have coupled with someone then yes I have." Thace was somewhat amused by Lance's questioning. He seemed shy about it and the Galra found that entertaining seeing as he had talked so openly with the other paladins.

"But they were Galra, right...?" Realizing how rude and intrusive these questions seemed, Lance began to pull back. "Y-you don't have to answer that.. I'm sorry." He was used to Shiro and Keith, they'd been friends and now they were lovers; but Thace was new, and strange, and wonderful.. a d Lance just didn't know how to go about asking Thace to share a bed with him..

"Well... Yes... Life in the military doesn't exactly give you many options when your species is deeply hated. You can ask me things Lance. It really is okay. I'm not going to fly off the handle is you want to know things." Thace frowned heavily, not wanting Lance to feel upset.

Lance sat quietly for a few moments before he slid a hand to rest in top of Thace's- it was twice as small, and looked like a child's hand in comparison. "Have you ever though about maybe sleeping with a human?" It was a blunt question, and he knew it, and he was excited and nervous all at the same time

Thace just blinks for a moment. He didn't know much about human anatomy and he felt like they should probably talk about that first. So he opened his mouth to say something then stopped. Perhaps that would make Lance even more uncomfortable than he already was.

"Well yes. You and your mates... I actually thought about it a lot while we were all stranded..."

"R-really?" Lance looked at the Galra, surprised. He didn't exactly admit that he had, too, but hell, he already embarrassed himself anyway. "Me too.." his voice was soft, and low as if he we trying not to be heard.  
He knew they probably shouldn't, there could be problems and complications that could severely hurt him and his mates, but he wanted to, he wanted to so badly.

Thace purrs softly, rubbing his cheek against Lance's thighs. "I'm not turning you down. But I think you should think about this. Our anatomy may not be..." Thace's voice trails off. He was looking up at Lance.

While Thace rubbed his face against Lance's thigh, the blue paladin lovingly stroked hi a fingers through the soft purple fur on his cheeks. "I have thought about it, a lot actually. Probably too much.." his hand stilled for a moment before reaching up to stroke Thace's ears. "I know there could be complications.. but I don't want to miss out on something good because I'm worried something might happen.."

Thace's purring picks up and he fest's his arms on either side of Lance. "Are you sure then? You don't have any reservations that I may hurt you?"

Thace really didn't want to hurt Lance but if he was okay with whatever happened between them... Well he had warned him.

"Yes, I'm sure." Lance said, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of Thace's head. "I'll let you know if you're hurting me, promise."

"You better." Thace nips at Lance's chin, leaving tiny marks on his skin.

He gets to his feet and gently brushes his hand along Lance's jaw line.

"I will, promise." The blue paladin shivers slightly at the nip, and tipped his chin to to gaze at the Galra above him.  
His stomach tightened slightly just at Thace's sheer size, how he was so much taller and broader than the little Cuban. He couldn't help but imagine how it would feel to be utterly dominated by the furry male.

Thace gently presses on Lance's shoulders so he'd lay back. He was careful with the human, not knowing exactly how much Lance could handle.

He sits back for a moment to look over Lance, head tilted slightly, as if that would help him determine how rough he could be.

Lance laid back willingly, his blue eyes never leaving Thace's face. His hair swirled around his blushing face, creating a frame of sorts. He looked fragile, but he was like hard steel.  
Reaching up, the paladin tool Thace's cheeks between his hands and pulled him down, glancing his lips over the Galra's

Thace's ears shove forward immediately after Lance kisses him. Galra didn't kiss. He had seen other species do it before but he had never tried it.

It takes him a moment before he tries to kiss back.

Lance let Thace explore on his own, sensing that the Galra didn't have experience in this. He carefully guided the male into a soft, gentle kiss while his small hands slowly slid down Thace's broad chest

The Galra runs his hands over Lance's body, trying to get a feel for it while he explored this "kissing" thing. He flicks his tongue out as he had seen others do, his curiosity getting the better of him and wanting to learn.

The small male arched under the Galra's hands, his back bowing off the mattress as he parted his lips. A shiver slid down his spine as the other's tongue slipped into his mouth, and he coaxed it gently with his own. He went slow, silently trying to teach Thace while still encouraging him. His small hands settled for a moment on the other's hips before sinfully slipping under the edge of the cut away space suit

Thace luckily was a quite learner and he was picking up quickly on how to kiss. It wasn't long before he had one of his hands firmly on Lance's neck, not enough to hurt him but definitely firm.

Every time he took a breath, Lance could feel Thace's hand pressing against his throat, which caused his small body to shake. He could feel the power in that hand, feel how it could easily crush him- but he wasn't afraid, no, he was excited. This was what he had wanted, to be pinned to the bed and ravished.  
Teasingly, Lance began to nip at Thace's lip while his hands explored the Galra's body. He was unable to move much, in account of the hand around his throat, but he could still touch; and he seemed intent on every rise and fall of Thace's body.

Thace's free hand catches Lance's zipper and ever so slowly pulls it down as if hr had all the time in the world. And with Lance pretty well pinned he did. He left his hands be for now. They weren't in the way yet and Thace just ignored them.

Lance never fought against Thace, he never thought about it either. His body wiggled and writhed slightly as the Galra began to remove his suit, but he wasn't really fighting to get free.  
His blue eyes had taken on that almost glassy look as arousal began to well up inside of him; the tiniest of moans slipped past the paladin's lips

Thace shivers at that sound. Oh he was definitely liking this. He pulls the suit lower, slowly peeling it away from Lance's skin and admiring what id revealed.

Soon, Lance was laying out on the bed in just his tight briefs, his mouth glancing over Thace's again and again. He was shaking slightly, a fine tremble to his hands and shoulders.  
He'd done this many times before, but with Thace is was new and different. The blue paladin slowly pulled away from the Galra's lips, his own slightly swollen and deep red now. He pressed a kiss each little inch he slid down, lips following his hands as he continued down to the cut edge of Thace's suit.

Thace purrs encouragingly to Lance. His eyes follow Lance and he was smirking. This was certainly a sight. The young paladin exploring down Thace's body, feeling him and worshipping him.

It made Thace lick his lips.

Lance stopped at Thace's naval, daring to lap his tongue over the slight dip in the fur. He continued to pull the fabric down until it slid over the Galra's thighs, baring him to the paladin

Thace tilts his head, he was waiting for Lance's reaction to him. From what he could tell his body was very similar to Lance's.

Of course he had a thick mane of fur, it grew thinner as it grew down to where it nearly disappeared on his belly and hips.

The paladin dared to glance down; his eyes immediately grew large at the sheer size of Thace. He was longer and thicker than Shiro, and slightly swelled at the base. "Is that..?" He swallowed, and, lifting a careful hand, brushed his fingers along the swell. "A knot..?"

"I'm assuming humans do not posses them?" Thace sits back, allowing Lance to feel and explore the slight swell of his knot.

"No, no we don't.." Lance said, chewing on his lip slightly as he explored the whole length. "I've never seen anything so big.." he whispered, carefully wrapping his hand around the shaft- his fingers didn't touch

"Will it cause a problem?" Thace allows Lance to explore his length. By Galra standards Thace was pretty average, not that he was going to mention that, Lance seemed to think this was pretty impressive after all.

"N-no I don't think so." Lance said, giving Thace's shaft a gentle stroke. "I mean, compared to humans, you're huge. But with some work (and lots of lube) I think I can take it all.."

"If it becomes to much we'll stop." Thace runs his hand down Lance's side. He hooks it into the band of Lance's underwear, ready to draw them away.

The blue paladin chewed softly on his lip, sort of embarrassed to be naked in front of the Galra. He knew Thace would't judge him, but he just felt so.. small and inadequate...

Thace purrs to him. He was slow to pull the last of Lance's clothing, giving him any chance to back out.

His eyes flick over Lance's body, admiring his thin form. "You're beautiful..."

Lance let the Galra remove the last of his clothing, his face turned away slightly in embarrassed shame. "Thank you.." he mumbled softly, folding his arms across his body. "But you don't have to say that just to make me feel better.."

Thace gives him a confused look. "Why would I do that?" Thace spreads his hand out on Lance's stomach.

"Because I know I'm really not that good looking.." he set his own hands over Thace's, still not looking up at the Galra.  
He hated being so insecure, it ruined everything, and he wished he could get it under control

Thace frowns heavily and leans down. He brushes Lance's hands away and kisses his stomach. "You are exquisite."

"I'm glad one of us thinks so," Lance mumbled softly, smoothing his hand over the top of Thace's head. "I'm sorry, I'm being such a downer.."

"Shush... You are absolutely beautiful." Thace nips at Lance's skin, marring the perfect surface. He brushes his thumbs over the mark, smiling a bit. "Though... You may not be by the time I've finished having my fun..."

The action had Lance shivering, his breathing stuttering in his lungs. "Quiznak.." he hissed out. The paladin curled over Thace, wrapping his arms around the back of his neck, just to hold him there for a moment. "Cheesus, bang all my self doubt out of me.."

Thace chuckles at his choice of words. He trails nips and kisses down Lance's body to his thighs.

The Galra kisses Lance's thigh before biting it, digging his fangs into the skin, eyes flicking up to watch Lance.

The small male practically threw his head back as the thin skin of his thighs easily split open under Thace's teeth. The sound he made was not one of pain however, but rather a low moan as he squeezed his legs around the Galra's head.  
Lance's quivering had returned, and his breathing began to grow shallower. "Thace..."

Thace licks the puncture marks, smirking slightly. He wasn't planning on biting him to much. He was after all a fighter.

Thace nips him a bit more. No longer drawing blood anymore.

A few more little noises left the Cuban's mouth, each little nip causing his legs to compress around Thace's head. This was one of his weaknesses- those damned, perfect thighs of his. "Thace please.." his voice was pitching and cracking, as if he were growing close.

Thace tilts his head a bit, eyes meeting Lance's for a moment. "Please what?"

He runs his hands up Lance's thighs, flicking his tongue put and drawing it over the paladin's crack.

"Please.." Lance begs again, gripping the bed sheets. "Please fuck me..." he swallows thickly, as if trying to swallow back the moans rising in his throat. "Thace I want you to fuck me!"

Thace chuckles lowly and adjusts. He sits up and hooks his hands under Lance's legs, pulling his ass against his hips.

He leans down close to Lance's ear, purring lowly "You want my knot?"

The blue paladin let out a soft shout, tipping back into the sheets as Thace slipped between his gorgeous thighs.  
"Fuck yes," his mind was starting to melt, it seemed, from how hot he felt to the touch. "I want your knot, Thace. I want the whole thing."

Thace nips his ear as he starts pushing into him. He is slow. Lance had after all said it was the biggest he'd seen. That probably meant he hadn't been so full.

"Quiznak.." Lance hissed under his breath. Thace was /big/, and this was going to take a while.. he hooked one arm around the Galra's neck and tangled his other hand into the sheets. He wasn't sure if he was going to be able to take all of Thace, but he was damn well going to try

"Such a good boy..." A low groan escapes Thace. The human was so tight around him. Of course Thace had expected that but he hadn't expected it to feel as great he did.

"I'll be your good boy," Lance moaned. "I'll be your very good boy." He could feel Thace inside of him, every little part- the little bumps around the head of his cock, the veins, even the way it twitched inside of him. "Holy shit.. you're going to ruin me." The blue paladin don't care, though. If it was Thace, he wouldn't mind being ruined

"I'm going to break you. Make you shatter in the best of ways." Thace bites Lance's neck, not enough to break the skin but definikt enough to mark up his skin.

"Please break me!" Already, Lance was starting to lose himself in the pleasure, as if his mind were beginning to short out. He began to push back, slowing taking more of Thace's massive cock inside. "Break me sir, so I'll always be in the shape of you!" He wouldn't have cared if Thace broke skin, he wanted it actually- he wanted to know who he belonged to

A shudder runs down Thace's spine. One of his hands lock around Lance's collar, the other on his hip.

With a sharp growl he yanks Lance down onto his cock. Its rougher than he means to be but he somehow doesn't think Lance will mind.

Indeed Lance doesn't mind, rather he responds with a loud, piercing cry as Thace's cock is sheathed just to the knot. He feels so full, so full that he really loses his mind. "Yes!" He moans, glancing down. His stomach is distended, bulging where Thace's cock has spears him

Thace was amazed by the shape he saw in Lance's stomach. He runs his hand over the bulge.

"Look at you... Stretched so tight around me... Absolutely beautiful."

"It feels so good," Lance croaked. It hurt, but it was a good hurt- one that morphed into mind-numbing pleasure. "You're breaking me with your cock!" His voice was pitching and cracking as if he were going through puberty again. He ran his own hand over his stomach, feeling Thace's shaft through his skin.

Thace rolls his hips into Lance, making sure he was good and open before rolling the paladin over to lay on his stomach.

The Cuban let out another moan, the sound sort of choked as if seemed Thace wanted to punch the air from his lungs. When the Galra rolled them over, the paladin pressed his face into the soft sheets. His hips pressed into the mattress, which created friction against his own cock

Thace places a hand in the middle of Lance's back. The Galra didn't have many reservations left, Lance would protest if he was hurting him and he had yet to protest.

Sharp nails dug into Lance's skin, turning red in response to the tips.

A slight sweat had dewed up on Lance's tanned skin, glistening in the dim light of the room. He tensed only slightly as Thace's nails pressed into his skin, but rather than a pained cry, Lance let out another breathy moan. Each thrust caused his hips to brush against the bed, caused him to edge closer to climax. "Thace, p-please knot me!" He pleaded. "P-please!"

Thace growls lowly and leans down. He bites the back of Lance's beck, driving his hips hard into Lance until his knot pops into place and locks them together. A low growl/purr emerges from the Galra ad he spills into Lance. He rolls his hips as much as his knot will allow.

The blue paladin hissed slightly as Thace bites him, breaking his skin, which morphs into a moan, then to a scream as the Galra's knot painfully enters him. He had begged for it, and he had to ride out the feeling of being absolutely overstuffed. Even though it hurt, Lance was still able to find release as well, spilling across the sheets.  
He felt utterly used and numb, his face the epitome of blissed out. He twitches lightly from time to time, making a low burbling sound as he took in the sight of his inflated stomach. "So full..." he whimpered, rocking his hips slightly as well. "I'm so fucking full.."

Thace can't help but rub Lance's belly. He had never had a partner swell the way Lance had. It was beautiful in the best of ways and Thace wanted to admire the swell for as long as it lasted.

Thace was half asleep, still purring from the glow and relaxation that washed over him. "You're so beautifully stuffed and full... Like a perfectly bred bitch."

The words have already left Thace's mouth before he even had a moment to think about them and in his shock at himself his ears jolt forward, waiting for Lance to respond with the fear that he may take offense to that.

"I'll gladly be your breeding bitch," Lance said, twisting his body slightly so he could swipe a kiss from Thace's lips. "Make me swell lots okay?"

Lance didn't care at all what Thace called him, he was at this point the Galra's breeding bitch. He was stuffed to the absolute brim, and his stomach took on an almost rounded, pregnant appearance. He too ran his hands over the swell, as he had never seen his body pushed to such extremes.

The paladin's eyes were droopy, if not a little crossed, as he seemed to float in post-coitus bliss. He carefully sat himself up, making small whispering sounds as Thace's knot shifted inside of him, so that his back was pressed to the Galra's chest. "You've ruined me for anyone else."

"Good. You're my kitten." Thace plays with the bell for emphasis, grinning at the sound. "Do you think your mates will be pissed off at us?"

Thace gives a sharp jerk of his hips as if making his point.

Lance lets out a soft, almost purr and settles back blissfully against Thace as he plays with the bell at his throat. "Oh... probably..." the paladin was instantly smacked back down into reality. "Oh fuck... Shiro is going to be so pissed..." he dug his hands into his hair, suddenly and visibly upset. "I'm scared he'll hurt you.."

"Shhh... Relax Lance. Shiro is not a huge issue, I'm sure if it came down to it I could handle him." Thace runs a hand through Lance's hair, trying to calm him. He really didn't need anyone freaking out while still tied to him. That would just be painful.

"Thace no! Shiro is super protective over Keith and I! He will tear you apart!" Lance's voice wobbled, like he was on the verge of tears. "He's going to hurt you, and it's going to be my fault!" The Cuban was now visibly distressed; his shoulders and hands shaking, tears pooling up in his eyes. "I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

"Lance. Listen to my voice. It will be okay. I'm sure Shiro will be fine. Maybe not right away but he will be." Thace was purring softly, trying so hard to convince Lance to relax.

It doesn't exactly help his case however when Shiro and Keith enter the room only to find a very obviously distressed Lance impaled on a Galra dick.

Shiro's eyes go wide and he just stares for a moment, not totally sure what he was looking at. Something told him in the back of his head though that he couldn't touch neither Thace nor Lance at this moment, or at least not attack.

Somehow he just knew it would cause more damage than help anything. That didn't stop his hands from curling into fists and his robotic hand started glowing. His eyes dropped into a glare.

Keith was just shocked. He stood there, unmoving and trying to figure out what was happening.

 

It must have looked awful from Shiro's perspective- Lance teary-eyed with the biggest cock of his life crammed into his guts... that just happened to belong to a Galra, someone Shiro didn't trust.

"S-Shiro no," Lance croaked, seeing the anger in the male's eyes, "Please don't hurt him!" He tried to move, as if to shield Thace with his body. "I-I asked for it."

The blue paladin found no reason to lie. But the truth sounded so lame to his own ears. "I asked him to do it.." his was red with shame, and his eyes stung with fresh tears. "So please don't hurt him.."

Shiro didn't speak at first. His eyes scanned over the room, the mussed up bed the discarded clothes, even the bulge in Lance's stomach.

It all only made his fists clench tighter.

Keith looked frightened. That should not be natural. He tiptoes forward as if he was going to be bitten. He draws a hand over the tight skin of Lance's stomach. "That's just... Not right... How did? Why did...?" Keith was absolutely mesmerized, confused and amazed at the same time.

Shiro finally speaks up when he thinks he might have a bit of control over himself despite his hand still glowing red hot. "Why the fuck are you crying?"

"Keith no..." Lance tried to push him away, but only had limited movement due to still being knotted, and every time it moved it sort of hurt. "Not right now.." he spoke to the red paladin in a soft tone, before turning to Shiro, his eyes a little more dry before the began to drip with tears again.

"Because I'm fucking worried about you, dumbass!" The Cuban yelled, absolutely terrified. "I'm worried you're going to train yourself to death! I'm worried you're hiding something from me! I'm worried you're going to hurt me! I'm worried you're going to hurt Thace! I'm worried about a lot of things Shiro!"

Shiro... Shiro flinches. He looks away, staring at the ground and no longer wanting to look at Lance. How could he?

Keith settles on the edge of the bed and stares at the floor as well, both go silent for a long time.

The worst part of all this is Lance can't get to Shiro to try and comfort him.. not like the black paladin would want him to anyway, which the way he couldn't stand to even look at Lance.  
This only seems to fuel Lance's tears and sobs, his cheeks now dripping wet. "I'm sorry," he choked out. "I'm sorry." He repeated it over and over, as if the more he said it the more Shiro would forgive him, but after a while of not getting a response, he just dissolved into broken-hearted sobs.

Thace was trying desperately to comfort Lance. He was purring and holding him close, doing everything he thought he could.

Keith also leaned forward and tried to comfort him. They both were trying so impossibly hard and Shiro just... Shiro just stood there, not watching and not helping.

Lance clutched at his chest, clawing at the skin with his own fingers and leaving bloody marks at what seemed to be a rejection of sorts from Shiro. He wanted to get away, to run somewhere, but he was still tied to Thace and he was afraid his legs wouldn't possibly work anyway. The little paladin was struggling to breathe now, coughing and wheezing as he continued to cry; it wasn't pretty, but heartbreak never was.

Keith screeches for Lance to stop, catching he hands and pinning them down. "Lance! No stop it! Shiro!"

The red paladin looks desperately up at Shiro, searching for help. His eyes at only met with the man turning and walking away, presumably back to the training deck. Keith wants to yell after him in his frustration and anger but then is distracted by the sound of Thace trying once again to comfort Lance.

It's all just a surreal blur to Lance at the moment, but he doesn't fight Keith's hands. He wants nothing more than for things to be alright, but he can already tell it's not.

When Shiro turns away, it's the final blow to him, and he sinks forward. When Keith tries to comfort him, he jerks away from the red paladin and tells him to go take care of Shiro, that he'd be fine. Nothing was working for him, and honestly, all the comforting noises only served to hurt him and piss him off.

"Lance no. Shiro is just fine. I'm more worried about you right now." Keith had trouble understanding people a lot of the time. He just wanted Lance to be okay.

Thace had fallen pretty silent, his chin resting on Lance's shoulder.

"I'm fine!" Lance snapped, just wanting to be left alone (as alone as one could get while still knotted of course). "Make sure he doesn't fucking kill himself!" He didn't mean to yell, but he really wanted Shiro to be okay..

His head throbbed, like a bad hangover or a migraine, slowly driving him insane. The blue paladin resting his cheek against Thace's, his wet skin soaking the Galra's fur. "Please go, I don't need him training himself to death. I'm fine, and obviously not going anywhere."

Keith stayed for a long moment, hesitant to move until finally he does. Keith leaves but he doesn't go in search of Shiro, knowing he was indeed at the training deck and that he would be just fine if not tires later.

After all, what was a little training after fighting in a gladiator ring?

Thace closes his eyes and sighs softly. He felt bad but he doesn't speak, Lance obviously wanted silence.

While having calmed down a little to send Keith away, after Lance knew his fellow paladin would no longer be able to hear him he broke down into loud wails and sobs. He could feel Thace softening inside of him, and gave an experimental tug to see if they could be separated.  
Lance felt terrible, and would feel even worse, as he planned to send Thace away after they were finally able to separate.

Thace wrapped his arms around Lance and growls. "I'm not going anywhere you know..." His voice is low with a warning tone to it, similar to Shiro's dad voice but now quite.

He made no moves to separate from Lance even as his knot deflated. He was frightened Lance would try and hurt himself.

Lance tried again, and was slowly able to work his way off of Thace's giant cock. He didn't make it any farther, instead collapsing to the bed on his side before curling up. He was already sore, he could feel it clear up past his belly button, and squirmed as his body tried to right itself.

"I need a bath," he mumbled. "And clean sheets.." finding some strength, the blue paladin stood up and attempted to wobble into his attached bathroom; but collapsed after only a few steps.

Thace frowns and picks Lance up. He rakes him to the bathroom and lays him in the tub, turning on the water and figuring he could take care of the rest he goes and strips the sheets off the bed like a good mate. He would clean up the mess while Lance relaxed in the tub.

Lance doesn't fight it, knowing that in his weakened state he was no match for the Galra. He settled into the warm water, still hiccuping while trying to breathe, and simply sat there.  
The Cuban would never forget the look of betrayal on Shiro's face... would never forget how he turned and walked away. Honestly though, he couldn't blame the black paladin.. Lance wasn't good enough for the leader anyway, he wasn't good enough for anyone...

Thace returned after several minutes. He sits beside the tub and rests his chin in the edge of it. He doesn't say anything, just blinks and waits for Lance to do something.

Lance glanced up at Thace as he entered, and rested his head against the side of the tub, bit otherwise he stayed still. He didn't want to move, because was worried about falling to pieces if he moved.. so he just sat and let the water warm him until it turned cold and began to seep away his body heat.  
"I'm sorry that happened.." Lance mumbled, after some time. "I'm sorry.."

"Don't apologize Lance. You can't control how your mates act... Actually I think Keith was rather interested. He looked like he wanted to know more." Thace was trying to draw Lance's attention away from Shiro and instead focus on the fact that Keith had tried to explore Lance's distended form.

"He didn't act like that when he caught me with Keith.." the blue paladin mumbled, then let out a sigh. He allowed Thace to steer his mind away from Shiro, and he slowly began to relax. "Keith is always interested, he seems to like new things.. ah, I was a jerk, I shouldn't have pushed him away..."

"I'm sure he took no offense to it." Thace chuckles a bit. "Do you think he appreciated the view?"

Thace runs a hand through Lance's hair, purring to him.

"He might have? He seemed to like it, apparently." Lance said, and leaned into Thace's hand for a moment, before reaching to drain the tub. "Let's take a bath together okay?"

"Hm?" His ears flick up with curiosity. "Is that a thing humans do a lot? It seems odd doesn't it?"

"Ah.. you don't have to. I just thought maybe you might like to. It was something me and my mates used to do." Lance seemed to deflate a little bit, but began running new water anyway

"I didn't say I wouldn't try it just that it sounded odd... We'd basically be swimming in each other's dirt."

Thace was still resting against the tub, watching lance with curious eyes.

"Baths are sort of weird. We can take a shower instead if you'd like?" Lance had turned the water off for a moment, and had turned towards Thace. "I'm actually kinda glad you're here, is probably do something stupid otherwise." He reached out a damp hand and scratched gently behind one of Thace's ears. "I just hope Shiro and Keith are okay.."

"I'm sure they are just find."

Thace purrs tipping his head up into Lances hand to enjoy the scratches.

"You're probably right..." the blue paladin sighs softly, continuing to scratch behind Thace's ear. He enjoyed the Galra's gentle purring, as well as his other cat-like mannerisms.

He didn't know what else to do, though. He wanted to do something stupid, but obviously couldn't because Thace was there. Yeah, he might look and sound like he was recovering, but deep inside he was still fucked up.

"You're probably right..." the blue paladin sighs softly, continuing to scratch behind Thace's ear. He enjoyed the Galra's gentle purring, as well as his other cat-like mannerisms.

He didn't know what else to do, though. He wanted to do something stupid, but obviously couldn't because Thace was there. Yeah, he might look and sound like he was recovering, but deep inside he was still fucked up.

"Its really not a problem..." Thace dips his hand in the water, curious to see how warm Lance liked it.

He pulled back and shook the water out of his fur, narrowing his eyes.

Lance suddenly burst out laughing at Thace, hardly unable to hold it back. "You're just a big space kitty, aren't you?" He said, scratching under Thace's chin

Thace flattens his ears and pulled away. "I am not one of your space cats."

"No, no I suppose you're not." Lance said, sighing softly while letting his hand drop. "You're Thace, a Galra warrior."

"Yes. I am. For the Blade of Marmora." Thace leans over and nuzzles him. "Anyway. I will join you in the bath if you please."

"You don't have to if it's not to your liking," Lance said, but shifted forward so Thace could slip in behind him if he wanted to.

"Let me try it before I decide whether or not I like it." Thace gets up, head tilted at Lance.

"Alright," the paladin had made plenty of room for the Galra to sit down, resting his cheek on his knees. "If it's too hot, let me know. I tend to take hot baths."

Thace steps in and sinks down onto the water. He shifts a bit, not quite sure what to do with himself but eventually settles.

"The warmth is actually feather soothing."

Lance smiles softly and settled back into Thace once the Galra settled himself.  
"Good, I'm glad. I always freeze in the bath with Shiro and Keith.

Lance smiles softly and settled back into Thace once the Galra settled himself.  
"Good, I'm glad. I always freeze in the bath with Shiro and Keith."

"Oh? Do they prefer colder waters?" Thace didn't exactly like water but he was fine with it for the time being, though he doubted he's be able to sit in it long before wanting to get out. It just made his fur to heavy and uncomfortable.

"They just don't like it as warm as I do." Lance said, sagging back into Thace's chest. He didn't want to sit there much longer either, his hands were starting to prune up

Thace nibbles his ear a bit, purring. "Are you sore at all? If you ate I can retrieve food and things for you while you rest."

Really he was just looking for an excuse to take care of Lance and hide him away until everything seemed okay.

"No, I'm alright. I promise." Lance says, shivering softly against the Galra. "I just would like to relax for a few moments before drying off and just laying down." He wasn't really hungry, and his only problem seemed to be wobbly legs- which would probably morph to full body ache by morning.  
"Let me get a few towels, alright?" He said "I fear you might drag water all over, which might be a slip hazard."

Thace shifts but nods. "Very well. I shall wait but please do hurry. I don't want to feel like a drowned rat for very long."

Due to not being completely under the water Thace's fluffy mane of hair was still sticking out and dry while the rest of his fire clung to his body similar to a dog or a cat that had been rained on.

Lance laughed softly, extracting himself from the water. "I'll be back in a few ticks," he said, and wobbled his way to the stack of linens for an arm load of towels. "Why don't you start to drain the water?" He asked, starting back.

Thace was reluctant to drain the water knowing a freezing cold was going to follow it which he was not looking forward to in the slightest.

He does it however and nearly leans out of the tub in the anticipation that Lance would return with something warm.

Lance returns quickly with the warm towels, wrapping two around Thace's torso and legs before wrapping himself up in one.

He started to help the Galra dry himself, wanting to show a small tender act much like Thace had done for him earlier.

Thace can't help the relief that goes through him for the warmth if the towels and the care that Lance shows. He made an attempt at first to dry off quickly but then stopped and just enjoyed Lance's attention.

While Lance worked, he hummed softly, making sure Thace was as dry as he could get him with the towels. "Let me brush out your fur, too. It'll knot otherwise." He said, coaxing Thace from the tub to join him at the vanity

Thace follows without much complaint. Lance was a sweetheart and he was convinced that the boy could do no wrong.

Lance had Thace sit on a stool while we went to work, carefully combing out the tangles that had appeared as he dried the Galra's fur with the towels. The fur was still damp to the touch after he finished. "How opposed to a hair dryer are you?" He asked his new lover, pulling the device out. "You're still damp."

Thace blinks at the gun like object in Lance's hand. He eyes it warily. Galra had their own dryers but they looked nothing like that. "Its wind right? Like the fur dryers we have on ships?"

"Yes, it's just wind, see?" He plugged it in and turned it on, as a curl of warm air blew from it. "It's probably different from yours, its more compact? This is what we use on Earth to dry out hair."

"On our ships we have chambers that blow the air to dry our fur quickly. Similar to what you may find for decontamination while on your way back into the ship from the outside."

Thace flicks his ears at the sound, head tilted just slight.

"Those would be really handy, but I'm afraid I don't have one in my bathroom. Just a hair dryer." Now that Lance thought of it, it would be really nice to have one of those dryers, especially now that Thace would be around.

Thace nods and gets good and comfortable so Lance could do whatever he please with his fur. As long as it was dry he was cool with it.

Taking his settling as an okay, Lance turned the dryer to Thace's damp fur to dry, being as careful as he could and combing out any tangles that appeared again.

Thace purrs under Lance's grooming. Galra didn't get to enjoy grooming like this often and Thace was rather upset about that.

It always felt so good to be groomed by others.

Seeing how Thace enjoyed it, Lance made little haste in grooming him, wanting to spend as much or more time pampering the Galra as he had been pampered.  
He hummed as he worked, soft Latin infused melodies floating from his throat

Thace just listened, ears twitching occasionally. At some point he places a hand on Lance's cheek and gives him a kiss before releasing him and returning back into a position where Lance can groom him.

Lance had paused, tipping his head to look up at Thace as his cheek was cupped, and returned the kiss with tenderness and frailty he rarely showed. Soon after, though, the Cuban had finished and Thace was dry, tangle-free, and fluffy.

Thace shakes his fur when Lance was done brushing it. Clean and warm. The perfect combination.

He gives Lance a content smile. He was starting to think humans really were the best species.

Since Lance had pretty much air dried while he groomed Thace, he didn't need to dry himself off at all. He simply dropped his towel off in the linen basket on his way back to his room, one of his hands wrapped around Thace's middle finger.

"Let's lay together, okay? Keith might come back in a little bit."

"Alright." Thace settles on the bed, hugging Lance to his chest. He hoped Keith would be the one to come back and not Shiro. He didn't know how well either of them would take that

Lance settled down with Thace, cuddling back into his chest before pulling a blanket over them.  
He was exhausted, from the mission, from fighting earlier.. and he quickly passed out

Thace nuzzles Lance as he sleeps. He didn't sleep himself though. He was afraid of what would happen if Keith and Shiro came in again, he had clearly ruined something between them.

So he just lays there, comforting Lance as he sleeps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is PISSED.


	5. Truth and Forgivness (Kinda)

The Cuban stayed relatively still and quiet in his sleep, only twitching slightly and making soft burbling noises every now and then. He twitches slightly at the footsteps out in the hall

Thace perks up at the sound of feet and draws Lance closer to his chest, as if he could protect Jim from whatever was coming.

A soft knock echoes through the room as the footsteps stop. "Lance?" It was Hunk. "We didn't see you or Shiro at dinner. Is everything okay?"

Thace slowly gets up, careful to make sure Lance stayed asleep.

He opened the door and blinks at Hunk. "Shiro wasn't there but Keith was?"

The sleeping male whined softly, curling up tightly and shivering at the loss of Thace's heat.

Hunk looks wide eyed up at the Galra, backing up slightly. "Uh, uh yeah.. he didn't really eat though.. he seemed really upset."

Thace glances back at Lance. He would be fine long enough for him to go find Shiro. He steps out of the room. "Well. It seems we have a paladin to find."

"He's probably at the training deck; that's practically where he lives now." Hunk said. "I'll find Keith and have him stay with Lance."

"That is a good idea. I shall wait here... I don't think its a good idea to leave him alone." And he blamed himself for that but that probably didn't need to be said out loud.

"If he's asleep, I'm sure he's fine, but sure. I'll be right back." Hunk made off down the hall, towards Keith's room. The yellow paladin was taking a stab in the dark, but it seemed to stick as Keith came to the door

Thace waited patiently. Hunk didn't know what happened. He couldn't possibly know how frightened Thace was.

Keith rubs his eyes and blinks at Hunk. "Hey. What is it? Something wrong?"

"Uh, Thace.. Thace would like you to keep an eye on Lance while him and I look for Shiro. Can you do that for us?" Hunk seemed nervous, unsure of what all was going on, why Lance needed to be watched over

Keith blinks again. "Check the training deck first... I can watch Lance." Keith starts heading to Lance's room before stopping. "And Hunk? Don't let Thace go in alone."

"What's going on? Is something wrong with Lance?" Hunk asked, his voice laced with worry as Thace slipped into the hall to Let Keith in. "Why can't he go to Shiro alone?"

"What's going on? Is something wrong with Lance?" Hunk asked, his voice laced with worry as Thace slipped into the hall to Let Keith in. "Why can't he go to Shiro alone?"

The Galra is silent for a long while. "Shiro walked in on Lance and I doing things that weren't the most appropriate activities."

Hunk goes a little pale, knowing exactly what Thace meant, then paler still at the thought of how small Lance was compared to the Galra. "I see," he felt sick. "Well, uh, to the training deck I suppose."

Thace clenches his teeth seeing the look cross Hunk's face. That was a great reaction. Absolutely perfect. If one was being sarcastic that is.

"Indeed. To the deck."

Hunk leads the way, his usual chatty demeanor missing as they walk. He didn't want to Galra to loathe him, but he didn't exactly condone what he had done.  
He paused at the door, appearing nervous. "He's in there alright. I'll go talk to him first okay? Try to calm him down a little.."

"Do at you please paladin, I doubt it will change much." Thace seemed to sense that Hunk was not exactly the friendliest at the moment. He didn't say anything more about the subject, Lance had asked him to take him, to knot him, he wasn't going to apologize for it.

It wasn't exactly that Hunk was trying to be chilly towards their new guest, rather he was afraid of him.. he swallowed and slipped into the training room as Shiro speared the last of the gladiators through.  
"Ah, Shiro!"

Shiro was panting heavily. He looked completely ruffled, almost the way he'd been when they had first rescued him. He wheeled around to face Hunk, eyes narrowed.

"What?" It was clear Shiro was not in the mood to talk to anyone. The usually very calm man was absolutely pissed off and was trying to work that anger and steam off. Several of the gladiators around didn't look like they would work after this session.

Hunk held his hands up in mock surrender as he stepped around the shredded pieces of metal. "We missed you at dinner." He said, but finding that Shiro was pissed beyond belief only served to scare the yellow paladin more than he already was. "Also, there's someone here to talk to you, but I can't leave you alive with him."

It only takes Shiro a moment to realize it was either Thace or Lance. "I don't want to talk to him." He kicks a piece of a robot but doesn't call to the system to start again, not while Hunk was in the room.

They had seen him fight before but not the way he was now. Not when he was thinking about his crew members and the Galra. Not when he kept getting flashbacks from the arena.

Hunk looks back at Thace, who's still hanging back in the hallway. "Look. I don't really know what's going on, but I know something bad happened. It's already affecting our team, Shiro.. I can feel it.." He approached slowly, carefully, and set a hand on Shiro's shoulder carefully.

Shiro pulls away from Hunk. He didn't know really who to blame for anything. Could he blame anyone? He could blame himself because he was the one who dragged Lance into space. But he could also blame Lance or Thace or even Allura for trusting Thace to not be restrained or cuffed.

"Affecting our team... Yeah right..." That was true. He knew it. "Hunk. I want you to picture something. Let's go with... Let's say Shay. Think about walking in on her impaled on a Galra's cock, tears running down her fave and stomach so distended she looks pregnant. Would you want to talk to that Galra?"

That hit him like a physical blow, sensing the yellow paladin stumbling back a few steps. "Well, no, no I wouldn't.." he said, with all honestly, then added. "But Thace is technically on our team, and you guys did spend two days huddled together. Do you really think he'd be one to take advantage of Lance?"

Thace could hear it all, but was unsure when to step in. Hunk seemed to be protecting him, despite his fear of the Galra.

"I could hear Lance crying earlier, when I came to collect you all for dinner... he sounded so heartbroken.."

"He was crying when the damn Galra knotted him to. I can't get the image out of my head." Shiro clenched his fists.

"I don't care if he wanted he looked like he was in pain and... And it looked like his body had been changed I just... I can't think about it but the image won't leave."

"I understand your worry, Shiro.. but Thace isn't Sendak or Zarkon... he didn't do it in purpose.." Hunk was trying to reason with his leader, trying to help somehow... "Lance needs you.. we need you Shiro.."

Shiro shakes his head. "Right yeah... Need me." He sighs. "Fine... I'll go see Lance... Talk to him a bit. But I want him to stay away from me until I have everything in my head figured out."

"He does need you Shiro. I think more than any of us do.. just.. take your time, but don't forget what's important to you. If he's not at breakfast tomorrow, I'm going to shake you so hard your teeth fall out, because you've hurt a precious little being." With that said, Hunk starts to turn. "And don't attack Thace, either. I don't trust him, but he's probably valuable to us."

"Yeah yeah... I got it." Shiro stalks passed Thace out of the training deck, refusing to look up at him.

He heads to Lances room and knocks quietly. Waiting for an answer.

Thace follows behind at a safe distance, content to bear the brunt of Shiro's cold looks as long as it meant Lance could be happy again.

A very groggy Lance lifts his head from its place on Keith's chest, and quietly calls out for whoever to enter.

Shiro hesitates before entering. He goes to the side of the bed and drops to his knees. He gulps. "Hey Kitten..."

He doesn't say anything more though insure of what he could say.

Lance, who had been groggy and more than half asleep instantly snapped up, leaning over Keith while groping in the dark for Shiro's face, hair.. anything.. "S-Shiro..?"

"Yeah. Its me. How are you feeling?" He tips his head forward so Lance's hand comes on contact with his floof of white hair.

The Cuban had to will himself not to burst into tears again as he played with the soft tuft of hair. "Physically or emotionally?"

"Define being here emotionally and then we'll see if I can give you an answer." Shiro sighs a bit. That tone in Lances voice was almost heartbreaking. That he had to ask that of him, was heartbreaking.

"Being here emotionally? I guess I don't understand.." Lance's hand stilled, then slowly slid down to trace over Shiro's cheek. He was glad it was dark, so no one could see the moisture puddling in his eyes

"Then I think its sage to say I'm here in both ways." Shiro climbs up onto the bed, wrapping an arm around Lance.

"I'm sorry..." Lance choked out, turning from Keith to Shiro, hiding his wet face from the others. "I'm sorry that I hurt you.."

"Lance... Stop crying. I don't want to see anymore crying." Shiro nuzzles Lances cheek. He hated seeing Lance cry.

"I can't help it.." the paladin said, pressing his cheek to Shiro's. "I hurt you.. I made you angry.. and it's killing me inside." He did seem to make an effort to stop though, using a blanket to pat his face dry

"Lance. I want you to relax and listen to me. And if you can I want you to answer. Why did you do it?" Shiro holds Lance close, just trying to listen to him, figure out the way he'd been thinking.

"I-I don't.. I don't really know.." but he did know, he just didn't want to make Shiro feel even worse, but he had to come clean. "I-I just.. I feel like you're pushing me away, holding me at arms length sometimes, in a sense.. l didn't want to feel useless anymore, I guess.. left out.." Lance couldn't seem to firm a proper sentence, and his tears came back silently.

Shiro sighs softly. "Lance... I don't want to hurt you... I push you away because... Well... I believe I'm going to die... And I don't want you to feel so hurt when that happens."

"Shut up, you're not going to die." It was a fear that weighed heavily on all of them, that at any moment one or all of them could die. "I won't let you." Lance curled himself around Shiro's side, practically a leech now. "I don't care if I get hurt, you dummy."

"Well I do. I don't want to see you hurt or taken or... Anything... I wish you were back on earth where your only worry was whether or not you were going to crash the simulator.

"I know.. but we're here, and we're helping people.. and we're together.." his voice had gone all soft and a little thin, like a silken thread. "And that's all I could have ever wanted.. because out here, I don't feel quite so useless.."

"I just... I am so afraid of loosing any of you and if anything happens I'll know it was because of me... If it weren't for me you would be at him... Just enjoying a hot dog on that beach you're always talking about."

"Yeah, but what kind of life would that be? I wouldn't have you, or Keith, or Hunk, or Pidge, or Allura, or Coran, or all our other friends. I wouldn't have any of it.. and I'd just be a nobody. Now.. now I'm Lance, pilot of the Blue Lion of Voltron. Saving the galaxy. And it's all with you, because if you. I would want nothing more.."

Thace, having been silent the whole time, quietly slipped away from the room- not wanting to ruin anything more than he already had. He would find some other place to rest..

"But what about your family? Pidge's family? Laura is probably freaking out... Her entire family is gone now..." Shiro's voice carried a guilty tone.

Lance sighs softly, unable to argue that point. "I miss them dearly.. but what would happen if we weren't trying to stop Zarkon? He might come to Earth and.. and do horrible things.. I think that would be harder to deal with than being away from them for a while.."

"I... I guess you're right..." Shiro nuzzles Lance. "Let's not talk about this anymore... Let's just cuddle."

"Alright," Lance agreed, snuggling into both Shiro and Keith as they sandwiched him between them.

Shiro tucked Lance close to his body, closing his eyes. He hadn't realized how much he had just wanted to hold Lance in his arms.

He still felt a hole in his chest. He hadn't thought he would be so affected by Lance sleeping with someone else. Even thinking about it he tightened his grip on the smaller paladin.

Lance could tell Shiro was hurt.. and it made him feel awful because he had been the one who had hurt him... but he was glad to be in the older paladin's arms again; it felt like home


End file.
